Suki
by RebornsToast
Summary: Oh dude, seriously? THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! Oh my god this is such crap ' MARY-SUE ALERT! Please do not click on this...This is a TsunaxOC story, and is being re-written...*sigh* such crap...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone~ Welcome to my first fic! Okay, lets get the disclaimer over with.

**Disclaimer:** This is for the WHOLE story. I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the person who made it does (don't know his name…) and nothing belongs to me EXEPT my oc's.

This will start out somewhere BEFORE the Mukuro arc, I'll let you know in the next chapter.

Okay~ sit back, relax, munch on some toast and enjoy~ but not Reborn's toast, he only shares with me. Read & Review!

* * *

**Suki**

"Class, we have a new student today," the teacher said, catching the attention of the class. The chattering quieted down for the teacher to continue. Tsuna looked up from his notebook to stare at his teacher confusingly.

'Ehhh, Reborn didn't tell me about this.' Tsuna thought, his full attention was on his sensei. "Alright, you can come in now and introduce yourself." The teacher announced. Tsuna's attention was now on the door as it slides open, reveling a young girl. The thing that caught his interest was her striking, light pink, hair that went down to her waist. Her gold eyes blinked happily as she walked to the center of the class room.

"Ohiyo minamy names Miori Suki! I hope we can all be friends~" she said with a light, bubbly voice.

"Ehhh, she's really cute huh."

"She seems like a nice person."

"Uwwaaahhh~ look at that body~"

"Wonder if she has a boyfriend?"

The class erupted in whispers of the new female student. Most of the boys had slight blushes on their faces, while the girls had a look of adoration. Even Tsuna had a blush on his face.

"Now, now, everyone, quiet down. Miori-san, why don't you sit next to Sawada? Sawada, please raise your hand."

Tsuna raised his hand nervously as the girl went over and took her new seat. She gave Tsuna a warm smile, which caused him to blush.

"Hello Sawada-san, I hope we can be great friends!"

"M-m s-same here M-Miori-san." Tsuna stuttered. Suki giggled lightly and turned to the page everyone was on in her textbook.

* * *

"… and remember the c is squared, so you have to multiply-." The sound of a bell interrupted his sentence and sighed.

"Alright everyone, Nezo-sensei wants you all prepared tomorrow for his class, but in the meantime, enjoy your lunch!" with that, he exited the room.

Suki sighed happily as she stretched her sore muscles. She the reached down for her bento, and headed towards the roof, away from the crowd of curious questions. Once she reached the door, she gently opened it and briskly walked in. she inhaled the fresh air, closing her eyes in content, and exhaled. The sun, warming her chilled body.

"Ah! Miori-san?" she opened her eyes at the sound of her name being called, and turned her head to the left. Her gold orbs meet warm chocolate brown and another two unrecognizable pair.

"Ara! I didn't think you'd be up here, Sawada-san!" she smiled, the noticed two boys sitting beside him.

"Ahh, I may be intruding, so I will take my leave-."

"Ma, ma~ you don't have to leave," said a boy with short, spiky black hair. "The more the merrier ne~" he grinned at her.

'T-that's right Miori-san, y-you don't have to leave." Tsuna said gently. "You can j-join us I-if you want?" She smiled at the three, happy that she wouldn't be eating alone. Suki walked over and sat to the left of Tsuna, who was currently holding back a blush. 'W-why do I keep blushing when Miori-san is near me? Don't I have feelings for Kyoko-chan' Tsuna thought to himself, he was brought out of his mind dwelling when Suki started speaking.

"Ano… I don't think we've met before," she said to the two other boys, "I'm Miori Suki, pleased to meet you~"

"I'm Yamamoto Takashi!" said the boy with short, dark hair.

"…Gokudera Hayato." said the silver haired teen, with a small scowl on his face.

"Now that we all know each other, let's eat!" Yamamoto said. Suki opened her bento to see rice and curry, and two onigiri neatly packed in the way she prepared them. Picking up her chopsticks, she put her two hands together to form a prayer, "Itadakimasu~" she then picked a piece of her curry and carefully put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes as the taste filled her mouth, 'Ahh~ just like mom used to make~' she thought. Though she was unaware of three pairs of eyes watching her, with Tsuna being the most intent.

After they finished eating, Yamamoto asked her, "Do you have any classes with us?" Suki had a thoughtful look on her face then said, "I had my last class with Tsuna-san, though I'm not sure with before and after that, oh! Here's my schedule~" passing the piece of paper to Yamamoto, she realized something. "Ano, Sawada-san, do you mind if I call you Tsuna?" she asked a-little uncertain.

"N-no, its fine, Miori-san, d-do you mind if I call you Suki?"

"Of course its fine, Tsuna-kun~! You guys can too!" directing it to the other two as well.

"Don't be so friendly with the Tenth!" Gokudera nearly shouted at her. She blinked in confusion, not affected by his outburst.

"…Tenth?" Suki repeated.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, don't say that!" Tsuna said, trying to calm down his subordinate. Yamamoto just laughed happily.

Suki continued to stare confusingly at them, when the bell ringed for their next class. Yamamoto handed back her schedule, and she looked for her next and final period of the day. She gasped.

"Ahh! I have gym next~!" Suki practically squealed in delight. This caught the boys by surprise.

"S-so do we, Suki-chan!" Tsuna said happily. Now, Suki nearly burst with excitement. Her three new friends ALL had the same class as her, and it was her favorite!

Tsuna and Yamamoto smiled at her happiness. She then grabbed Tsuna's hand, who blushed scarlet red, and sped off towards the gym, Yamamoto close behind. Gokudera nearly exploded.

"DON'T TOUCH THE TENTH, WOMEN!" with that, he raced off towards the trio.

* * *

When they arrived, they went their separate ways to change into their gym clothes. Suki came out in a white shirt that hugged her body and showed her *cough* assets, and with short-shorts (she mentally questioned the staff at this school.) that showed off her creamy legs. Let's just say some boys had to go to the nurse for massive amounts of blood loss, Tsuna… well… he nearly died. Suki was completely oblivious to the stares except Tsuna's, and lightly blushed.

"Okay kids! Today's activity is going to be soccer! Everyone line up! Yamamoto Takashi, and Mio Hioshi, you two will be the team captains, so choose your players!" the coach yelled. Suki lined up eagerly, fire burning in her eyes. Not only was it her favorite class, but they were also playing her favorite game? This day just got better and better! She went to stand next to Tsuna and Gokudera, Tsuna REALLY needed to stop looking at her with a blush, or it will end up permanently on his face. Gokudera just mumbled something about women.

The captains then started picking out their players. Tsuna and Suki were team members on Yamamoto's side, while Gokudera (currently glaring daggers at anyone) was on the opposite team. He wasn't happy about that.

After a long argument, consisting of colorful words (*coughGokuderacough*) and a few threats, Tsuna managed to calm him down enough to NOT kill anyone, and stayed on the team.

Finally, they got to their positions on the field, preparing for the game to start. Suki was itching to play, while Tsuna looked like he was about pass out. Suki, not that far away from Tsuna, saw his shaking figure and gave him a thumb up and a wide smile. He felt a-little better knowing she was there and nodded his head.

"*WHISTLE* Alright, ready?" She snapped her head towards the center of the field, when the coach spoke. Her muscles tensed, knowing what was coming next.

"BEGIN!" now, the game had begun!

Suki didn't go after the ball, she knows from experience to let the ball, come to her. Seeing her chance to steal the ball, she quickly and expertly swooped it away from the opposing player and ran towards the opposite goal. She dodged cheap steals and weak tricks, but when she was in the middle of the field she suddenly stopped. She kicked the ball back and forth between her feet as she eyed the goal. She wound up her leg behind her, narrowing her golden orbs at the goal.

"W-what is she doing?"

"She can't make a goal that far!"

Suki suddenly stopped all talking when she kicked the ball. Needless to say, the ball was sent FLYING! People had to jump out of the way at how fast the ball went; even the goalie had to flee! The ball made contact with the net, but the force was so great, it tore a hole in it!

Suki smiled proudly, with her hands on her hips, and mentally congratulated herself. She had beaten her own personal record!

Turning around to find her friends, she saw the shocked or paled faces of her classmates. Even the coach dropped his clipboard. Embarrassedly, she scratched her cheek while giving a nervous smile.

"Hehe... oops~"

Tsuna had a sweatdrop at her response with his jaw dropped in shock at her surprising strength. Yamamoto was by his side, laughing.

"Haha! Who knew she had it in her~" Tsuna's sweatdrop increased at the baseball fanatic.

"Y-yamamoto…"

From afar, two obsidian eyes locked on Suki's small, petite form. Tilting his fedora down, a shadow covered his eyes, a smirk graced his face.

"Hmmm… interesting…"

* * *

After the game, Suki took a nice, cold shower in the girl's locker room, and changed into her Nami school uniform. Swapping her school slippers (I don't know if they have slippers for school.) for her normal shoes, Suki was now ready to head home. Walking down to the front gate, she hummed happily to herself, and thought of today.

'Ahh~ what a fun day~' she thought, 'Hope it's like this tomorrow~'

"Suki-chan!" her name being called brought her out of her thoughts. Looking behind her, she saw Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera running up to her.

Smiling widely, she asked, "Hey guys, what's up?" Yamamoto came to her side, and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oi, Suki-chan, you were amazing today!" he grinned ear to ear. Suki let out a small giggle when he rubbed her head.

"Un, Suki-chan, you were incredible!" Tsuna said, an adorable smile on his face. Her cheeks turned a rosy red and she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, you guys flatter to much~ It was just a game~" she said, and looked at the ground, embarrassed from their praises.

"Are you kidding?" Yamamoto said, "You totally annihilated them, and showed Gokudera a thing or two~"

"Shut-up baseball freak!"

"Ma, Gokudera-kun, calm down." Tsuna persuaded. Gokudera turned away with a 'Tch' while Suki and Yamamoto laughed.

"You should learn to control your subordinates, Dame-Tsuna." a high pitched voice said. Tsuna visibly flinched at the voice, and looked around frantically. "Reborn! Where are you?" Tsuna shouted, continuing to look for said person. Suki stared at him, tilting her head to the side. "Reborn?"

"Ciaossu."

On a nearby wall, there was the baby, all clad out in his Italian suit. He was currently sitting on a leather chair, polishing his infamous green gun, staring down at the four.

"Ha-ha~ it's the kid!" exclaimed Yamamoto. Reborn jumped down and landed on Tsuna's mess of a hair while staring at Suki. She looked at him with interest, feeling slightly nervous for some reason.

"Ara! I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, my names Miori Suki, and you must be Reborn, its nice to meet you~" Reborn smirked and tipped his fedora to her.

"Well, well, a woman with manners, that's good." Reborn's smirk grew (if possible) as he saw a light blush on Suki's face.

Leon transformed back into his original state, which made Suki's eyes widen slightly, and landed in Suki's pink hair, making Leon stand out drastically.

Suki smiled and gently scooped up the lizard, and scratched under his chin. "Well, hello there~" Suki giggled instantly when Leon licked her hand, and jumped back onto Reborn's fedora.

"Miori-san, why don't you have dinner at Tsuna's house?" Reborn asked, unknowingly causing Tsuna to blush.

"Call me Suki, Reborn-kun~, and that would be great, if Tsuna says it's okay." Suki turned her attention to the brunette, a warm smile on her face.

'I-I can't say 'no' when she smiles at me like that!' Tsuna thought, rubbing the back of his head, and nodded in agreement. Reborn then jumped into Suki's warm arms, "Then it's settled." Suki cuddled the infant and giggled lightly, already attached to the boy.

About halfway down to Tsuna's house, Yamamoto and Gokudera separated from the group to go to their own, respectable, homes.

"Huh, that's funny~"

"What's funny, Suki-chan?" Tsuna looked to his left, waiting for her to continue.

"I live about… two, maybe three blocks from here~" she said with a thoughtful look on her face, that quickly transformed into a wide smile. "Maybe I can walk to school with you in the mornings now, ne~" Tsuna looked surprised, and once the suggestion settled in his brain, he blushed.

"U-un, S-Suki-chan, that'd be great!" Reborn looked at Tsuna from the corner of his eye and smirked unknowingly to the two.

"Were here." Reborn pointed out. Both teens turned their heads upon hearing of the arrival at the Sawada residence.

* * *

SO? What do you think? I know the first chapter is boring, but it WILL get so much better if follow along, and I have a lot planned for Suki. So please… just be patient, it will slowly get into the flow of the anime, and its non-stop fun from there~ Now, REVIEW! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples~ Kay so the story will take place right when Tsuna meets Dino! They'll meet him in the next chapter or two.

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN REBORN!(If I did my oc will would have been there…) Enjoy~

* * *

"Tadaima!" Tsuna half-shouted to his mother.

"Sorry for intruding!" Suki said. At the new voice, Nana poked her head out of the kitchen doorway to see a young, cute teen right next to her son. Nana gasped lightly, and held a hand to her mouth, "Oh, my…"

She quickly went up to greet the new stranger,

"Ara, dear, who might you be~"

Suki bowed low to Nana, Reborn no longer in her arms, and said, "My names Miori Suki, Sawada-san, and again, im sorry for the intrusion." Nana cups her cheek, a blush staining her face from the formality.

"No need to be formal dear, call me Nana or mama, if you prefer. Are you one of Tsuna's friends?"

"Hai~ Mama~" Nana giggles

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Suki rubs the back of her head with a sheepish smile

"If it's no bother." Nana ushers her in. She proceeds to take of her shoes, while Nana looks at her son. She catches his attention and motions at Suki with a nod of her head then winks at him. Tsuna, not understanding, looks at Suki, then back at his mom, then Suki, then mom, Suki, mom, Suki, mom. He starts to put the two pieces together, and what does he get? BAM, a big ol' embarrassed blush on his face! He frantically shakes his head at his mom,

'It's not like that!' he mentally screams, but she just mouths the words 'Good job~' and heads off to the kitchen, leaving her flustered son behind. Tsuna sighs, and heads off towards his room with Suki close behind, but about halfway up the stairs his mother calls for him.

"Tsu-kun~ could you go to the store real quick?"

Confused, the teens go back down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Why, oka-san, do we need some stuff?" Nana scratches her head while looking through the cupboards.

"Mmm… I seem to have forgotten some stuff for tonight's dinner, could you go get them for me? Heres the list of food supplies." Nana asks her son.

"I'll go with him~" Suki volunteers, wanting to help, she was a guest after all.

"Are you sure dear? Tsuna-kun can do it."

"Its fine mama, I want to help~" Suki then rushed to the door like a child going to the amusement park, and quickly put her shoes on (again…) Nana handed Tsuna some money, and saw them out the door.

After a few minutes of walking, Suki and Tsuna finally reached the grocery store. Suki walked in first and grabbed a hand basket near her.

"So Tsuna, what do we need first?" Tsuna pulled out the slightly rumpled paper from his pocket and scanned over it.

"Well… the first thing we need is some spices, and some noodles." he said, looking back at Suki.

"Great! They both should be in the same isle… come on lets go~" After about ten minutes of shopping, they both were now waiting in line to purchase their items, and chatting about a little conflict a-while back.

"…I still don't see why I should have apologized…" Suki mumbled.

"Suki-chan…you called her a 'grouchy old hag that needs to watch were she's going.'" Tsuna whispered back with a sweatdrop.

"She should have watched were she was going! She bumped into you and just started calling you rude names! The nerve of that old woman!" she fiercely whispered, still peeved at the encounter. "And I couldn't just stand there watching her insult you! I had to do something!" the names she called him…it infuriated her, and it was the OLD HAG'S fault! Tsuna was touched at how Suki stood up for him, even though she could have done it better, and… a-little NICER, but she stood up for him none-the-less.

He sighed with a smile on his face, "What am I going to do with you Suki-chan?" and chuckled softly. She straitened her back, one hand on her hip and smiled cockily. "Nothing you can do Tsuna-kun~ I'll always stand by you!" she giggled and moved forward as the line diminished, though she didn't catch Tsuna's blush.

"Come-on Tsuna-kun~ let's buy this stuff and head home! Im starving~" Tsuna shaked off the blush and handed the money to the cashier. "Have a nice day!" and they both exited the store, each carrying a grocery bag. On the way home they talked about random things, such as school and it's… _PREFECT_.

"…bite me to death? … he sounds more crazy than scary, Tsuna-kun." a look of disbelief written on her face.

"But it's true! So don't ever be late to class without a proper excuse, kay."

"Hai, hai, _ka-san_. Whatever you say~" she joked, and laughed at Tsuna's flushed face.

"Aww, would you look at that~ a-couple of lovebirds out for a stroll, how sweet~" both teens turned around to see a group of men, big, tough-looking men, walking towards them, snickering and laughing. Tsuna paled and went stiff, while Suki had a blank face.

"What do you want." Suki asked calmly next to Tsuna, who was sweating bullets. One man, possibly the leader, walked closer to them, with a sick smile on his face, "Sa~ just give us your money and we'll be on our way~" he then eyed Suki, shamelessly roving over her body, "Or~ hehe~ we could have some fun with the _GIRL_~" Suki had a look of disgust, that turned into a sickenly sweet smile and addressed the man.

"As you can currently see, me and my friend just came from a store, so we have no money~ you must be pretty stupid to not notice~" this made the men stop snickering and look at her dangerously, "Watch that pretty little mouth of yours, _girly_, we wont take it easy on ya if you insult us again, or your little _friend_."

"HHHHIIIIII! Suki-chan, stop!" Tsuna pleaded, with comical tears, but she ignored him.

"And to have to mug TEENAGERS~ Ha! You guys must be stupid AND weak~" she said, loud enough for all of them to hear. Tsuna was mentally questioning her sanity after hearing her say that, and nervously looked at the group of thugs… they now surrounded them, looking at them with hate filled glares. Tsuna was scared shitless.

"We warned ya, girly," the leader said coming closer to Suki, eyeing her. "Now you're gonna pay… he, with your body at lest~" he reached a hand out to grab her, but all he saw was a flash of pink, and a huge pain in his gut, "GAH!" she had punched him in the stomach sending him flying back a few feet and on the verge of unconsciousness. The men surrounding them stared in shock, before glaring angrily at the girl.

"Why you little-"

"GET HER!"

The men charged at them from all directions, intent on avenging their leader, but Suki was faster. She took out the men with a punch to the gut or kick to the head until only a few were standing.

"That's it! Enough games!" one of the men yelled, pulling out a gun, "Time to end this!" Suki didn't expect them to be packing ammo, but didn't show her shock; instead she flashed over to the man with the gun and kicked it out of his hands, sending the gun in the air.

"Now, now," she said, "Don't play with dangerous toys!" and upper-cutted the man in the jaw, sending him unconscious. She caught the gun before it hit the ground and twirled it on her finger before pointing it at the remaining men. She knocked out a few men, still stupid enough to come at her (even though she had a weapon), with the gun after a chop to the back of the neck. Suki now stood in the middle of fallen and beaten men, all unconscious, and panting slightly. She turned to Tsuna, who was in complete shock and his jaw dropped, and walked over to him stepping on the men in the process, not really caring.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" she asked picking up the bag at his feat, then looking at him with a worried face. Tsuna could only mumble a few incoherent words, not noticing Suki's confused look. "…what? Tsuna-kun I can't understand you."

"M-m-ME? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Y-you just took out a gang of thugs with a gun, which you're STILL holding, and you're not even hurt?"

Suki looked at the gun in her hand, and at the mass of men behind her, then back at Tsuna with a smile.

"Nope~"

Tsuna fell to the side at her response and mumbled, "L-lets just go h-home…" Suki giggled, and hid the gun so Nana wouldn't freak, and dragged a shocked Tsuna home, but both of them didn't see a smirking toddler, standing on the roof of a near-by house that was in perfect view of the fight just moments ago.

"Interesting indeed…"

* * *

Finally reaching the house, Tsuna and Suki walked in and handed the groceries to Nana, leaving out some… minor details. "Arigatou, you two, now go on upstairs till dinners ready, have fun~" The two teens eagerly went upstairs, well… Tsuna was exhausted from all the EXCITEMENT of today, and really wanted to take a nap. Once they entered, Tsuna dragged himself to his bed and flopped face down on it, groaning.

"Uuuuuggghhhh…" Suki laughed and sat down at the round coffee table and stretched. The earlier fight was a nice workout~. She thought over the events of today, and remembered something.

"Oi, Tsuna-kun…" Tsuna, begrudgedly, lifted his head from his soft pillow, and looked to the left of his bed. "Nani, Suki-chan?" and slowly sat up.

"Why did Gokudera-kun call you 'Tenth' this morning?"

"Eh?" Tsuna sat up quickly now, causing him to fall out of bed with a loud thump. He recovered quickly, and sat up near the table while rubbing his head. "Eeeetttoooo… that's… uh…" he quickly tried to think up an excuse, but his mind was too hazy to think properly.

"Dame-Tsuna, hurry and answer her question."

Tsuna looked towards the voice only to have a foot contact his face, making him fall backwards.

"Reborn!" "Reborn-kun!" the teens said. Tsuna weakly glared at Reborn, tentivly rubbing his face, while Suki looked at him with a smile, as if nothing happened. "Where were you?" Tsuna asked cautiously, sitting up…again.

"I was busy." he said and jumped onto Tsuna's bed, "Hurry up and tell her, Dame-Tsuna." he commanded.

"Tell me what?" Suki asked. She was very curious to know what Tsuna was hiding from her, and it was killing her.

"No way Reborn! I do- HHHHIIIII! Okay, okay! D-don't shot Reborn!" Tsuna waved his hands frantically as reborn pointed his green gun at him. Suki was surprised, it was just a toy right? But seeing Tsuna's reaction made her think other wise.

"Tsuna, what's going on?" she asked, slightly nervous. Tsuna looked at her then at reborn and gave a sigh. "Suki-chan… what im about to tell you can sound very unbelievable, trust me, but please wait until the end to ask questions." Now, Suki was a-little scared but didn't show it, and nodded her head. Tsuna then told her all he knew, starting with a man named Gitto.

After an hour, Tsuna finished talking and stared at Suki, scared at how she was going to react.

"So… you're going to be the tenth boss of the Vongola family. The most powerful mafia family in the world, and Reborn, the number one hitman in the world, is here to train you to become the next boss of Vongola?" She stared at the two, eyes slightly wide, but over-all she looked rather calm. "Wow." They were all drinking some tea, or in Reborn's case, coffee. Tsuna was drinking his cup when reborn answered her question.

"Yes, and I want you to be part of Tsuna's family."

Tsuna spat out the tea to the side and coughed a few times, before turning to Reborn.

"W-what! I don't want her involved in this Reborn! It's too dangerous, she could get hurt or worse!" Tsuna shouted at the infant. He couldn't believe it! He barley even knew Suki for a day, and she's already going to be dragged into this, mafia business?

"It's too late to say that, Tsuna. You already told her everything, and from what I saw earlier, she can perfectly take care of herself, unlike you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn casually said, ignoring his fuming pupil. "And besides, it's Suki-chans choice whether she wants to join or not, not yours."

"How come I didn't get a choice?" Reborn kicked him in the head…again.

"Because, you didn't have one."

Tsuna was holding his head while thinking, 'Why me?' and turned to look at Suki. She has been quiet for a-while, and found her looking at the table intently. He knew telling her was a bad idea!

"Suki-chan, you don't have t-"

"Count me in~!"

Tsuna fell backwards at her sudden, loud, outburst, and again questions her sanity. He looked at her from the floor with a surprised face.

"Oh… sorry Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" she asks while helping him up. "Yeah, uh thanks." He says, blushing slightly. "Anyways, are you sure about this Suki-chan? You could really get hurt if you get involved in this, and some of the guys out there are not like the people from earlier." Suki looks at him, with a confidence he hasn't seen before.

"Positive, Tsuna-kun, if it means protecting a friend, then im all for it. And besides, if I get hurt, that only means to become stronger, ne~" she smiled confidently at him. Tsuna was speechless… she would become stronger… for him? Tsuna blushed darkly at the thought and turned away slightly, hoping she wouldn't see. They both sit back down at the table, and Reborn jumps into Suki's lap.

"Then it's settled. Congratulations Tsuna, you now have your fourth member of the family." Suki stares down at him confusingly. "Fourth?"

"Oh that's right! I forgot to tell her about the others!" Tsuna exclaims.

"You really are Dame-Tsuna."

"Hey!" Reborn just continues to sip his coffee, not paying attention to his student.

"Who are the others, Tsuna-kun?" Suki asks.

"Oh, uh there's Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto from this morning and Ryohei-sempai, I don't think you've met him before, but he's two years ahead of us so don't worry."

"I didn't know Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-san were in on this too!" Suki says surprised.

"Well Gokudera-kun can go a-little overboard about it, but Yamamoto thinks this is all a game…" Tsuna admits with a sweatdrop.

"… a game…"

"… yeah."

Now Suki had a sweatdrop with a =_= face.

"…What about Ryohei-sempai?"

"I honestly don't know…"

"…"

"…"

They both simultaneously took a sip of their tea in awkward silence.

"So you're pretty much the only person level-headed about this, Suki-chan." Reborn said, cutting into the silence. "Ma, lets go see if dinners ready." They all proceeded to get up when…

"Oh! I almost forgot about this!" she reached behind her and pulled out the gun from earlier.

"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII! SUKI-CHAN Y-YOU STILL HAVE THAT?" Suki loosely held the gun in her hand, looking at Tsuna as if he grown a second head.

"I couldn't just leave it there-."

"Yes you could have!"

"But that would mean leaving evidence behind~"

"Eh?"

"It's handle and trigger already have my finger prints on them~ I had to take it!" she said.

"And leaving behind a mountain of beaten men wasn't? What if they go to the police?"

"Oh, come on Tsuna~ Who would believe that a bunch of scary looking dudes got their asses handed to them by a little girl~?" Tsuna had to admit…she had a point. Maybe he'll just let this go… Reborn was very amused with the conversation, and couldn't help but chuckle. He could already tell they were going to have a strong bond, if not more. He smirked at the possibility.

"Fine, fine," Tsuna said, "Just… get rid of the thing." He said, gesturing to the gun.

"How? I don't know where to put it?" This is were Reborn decided to step in, "Here, Suki-chan, hand it to me, I'll take care of it." Suki started to protest, but then she remembered that she was talking to the greatest hitman on the planet, 'Oh yea.' She thought, and kindly gave it to him. 'Though…I still slightly dought that.'

"I can read you mind too, you know." Suki was brought out of her thoughts when Reborn spoke to her.

"Wha- You can not~" she said. Okay, first he's the world's greatest hitman on earth, now he's a mind reader too? She has to test this~

"Its true." He casually says.

"Okay then… what am I thinking right now~" she asks him. Reborn smirked, might as well have some fun with this~ She did doubt him~

"Your thinking about Tsuna." He got the reaction he was hoping for, and was greatly amused by it. The two teens flushed immediately, sputtering nonsense, while Suki told him, "T-that's n-not t-true!" he smirked at her.

"Your reaction tells me otherwise~"

Her blush darkened, trying to form an understandable sentence. She now regrets doubting him in the first place. Curse her stupid brain; it got her into this mess! She finally gave up on flailing around and looked down at the toddler.

"… you're mean…" she pouted with her arms crossed. Her blush was under control, but it was still there, from being owned by a toddler. How humiliating… Reborn jumped onto her shoulder and lightly pinched her cheek, "Then don't doubt me, Suki-chan." She smiled and laughed lightly.

"Hai, hai~"

Tsuna looked on at the two, and, somehow, he could tell that those two will become a dangerous duo in the future, he could feel it. He smiled fondly when he looked at Suki's smiling face. He wanted to see it everyday. There was now another problem though… food. As if on cue, Tsuna's stomach erupted in a loud rumble catching the others attention. Tsuna put a hand over his stomach to muffle the noise and willed it to be quiet. As if the gods read his mind, they made it LOUDER, causing Tsuna to blush. Suki's laughing didn't make it better, as well at the disapproving stare from his tutor.

"Haha~ I agree with Tsuna's stomach, lets go eat~" Suki said. Then the three headed off downstairs.

* * *

GAH~ so? Was it good? I have to say, I had some fun writing this! Even though it took forever, it was worth it~ XD Suki now knows Tsuna's secret and is totally cool with it *sparkly eyes* and is now part of the family! What will the others think? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! And eat lots of toast, but not Reborn's toast, he only shares with me! JA NE~


	3. Chapter 3

Halo every one! *phew* im on a roll with this~ im planning to have 5 chapters by the end of the week, maybe more… anyways,

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing… *sobs* expect my oc's!

* * *

Suki woke-up to find that her bed was **extremely **comfortable~ the sun shone in through the windows, warming up her bed covers, making it total bliss. She snuggled into her pillow, content with staying there ALL day, but the memories of yesterday drove her out of bed. With new energy, she quickly got dressed in her Nami school uniform, and did her daily routine, consisting of brushing teeth, combing hair, yada-yada, all that good stuff~

She went downstairs to make herself breakfast. Tying her bow on her shirt, she looked at the clock, and stared at it for a while.

'Hmmm…twenty-five minutes left till school starts…it takes about ten minutes to walk there, so I can't have a big breakfast this morning…stupid warm bed! I'll just have some toast and milk, and see if I can still walk with Tsuna…if he didn't already leave by the time I get there.' she thought to herself. Putting some toast in the toaster, she grabbed the milk carton and a glass, and poured herself some calcium~ Taking a small sip she walked over to get her toast. Lightly lavering some butter on it, she began munching happily on her meal, stopping every once-in-a-while to take a sip of her milk. Once finished she dusted off her hands and downed the rest of her drink, grabbed her school bag, went out and locked the door, then walked down the street to Tsuna's house.

Upon seeing said house, she saw Nana out checking her mail, and called out to her.

"Ohiyo, mama!~" Nana looked to her left and saw Suki walking up to her. "Ohiyo, Suki-chan, are you waiting for Tsuna?" Suki looked surprised for a second. "He's still here? I thought he left already." Nana laughed, "Tsu-kun has always been a-little bit of an oversleeper~ He should be out in just a minute~" Suki had a small sweatdrop as she thought about her late wake-up this morning, and wondered if Tsuna's was the same. She could mentally see it…her thought was interrupted when Tsuna himself came out the door, Reborn on his head.

"Ohiyo, Tsuna-kun, Reborn-kun!" Suki said, waving at the two. Tsuna's was surprised to see her here, but nervously waved back.

"Ohiyo, Suki-chan, did you wait out here long?"

"Nah, I just got here~ Anyways let's go, were going to be late! It was nice talking to you, mama, Ja ne~" with that, both teens plus Reborn raced off to school.

Suki was now in her home room class with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. This was already turning into a good day~…or so she thought.

It was now lunch, and the four of them were on the school roof, that's when Reborn decided to make his…odd appearance.

"What the- HHHHIIIII! Reborn!"

"Ciaossu."

"Get me down from here!"

"A boss should learn how to get out of these situations, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna was dangling on a rope off the side of the school building, having a clear view of the cement below, and squirming and flailing for dear life.

"S-SAVE ME!" he wailed.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Ha-ha! That looks like fun, Tsuna~" Suki stared at him with a huge sweatdrop. "Y-yamamoto…" she snapped her head in the direction of Tsuna's voice as it became louder.

"AHH! T-THE ROPE, THE ROPE! IT'S BREAKING!" Tsuna yelled. Suki ran over to the ledge to see Tsuna flopping around like a fish. "Tsuna-kun! Stop moving around! The rope will break faster if you do that!" apparently to him, it meant keep flailing around like a retard.

"…Tsuna-kun…" she said with a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry, Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, pulling out dynamite, "I'll save you!" Suki only looked at with an O.o face.

"How the hell is dynamite supposed to help? You'll blow up the ropes!" Suki shouted.

"Urasei! Stupid woman!"

"What did y-"

"GUYS! IT'S- AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tsuna was now plummeting towards earth.

"TENTH!" "TSUNA-KUN!"

Without hesitation, Suki jumped off the roof towards Tsuna, and caught his hand and holding the rope in the other.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I got-" the sound of a snap and tear made her look up to see the rope rip apart under the weight of the two. O.O

"Eh?" was all Suki said before heading towards earth, with Tsuna tagging along.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" they both screamed. They crash landed in a puff of smoke, making them disappear from sight.

"Tenth!"

"Suki-chan!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed downstairs and outside were the other two were. By the time they got there, the smoke had cleared up to see Tsuna face down in the dirt, and Suki on top of him, looking at the sky with swirly eyes. She lifted her head slightly to address the two boys.

"…W-whoever invented rope…was a real a-hole…" and fell into unconsciousness.

"Oh look guys, she's waking up~"

"About damn time, making us wait like this."

"G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Eh? Tenth, do you need something?"

"N-no, thank you Gokudera-kun."

"Uuuuuggghhhh…my heeeaaadd…"

The first thing Suki woke up to was a skull splitting headache. Yeah, you'd get one too if you fell from a fifth story high building (I think its five…) and lived to tell the tale. She looked around groggily, her vision a-little hazy, and found herself in a white room. She could make-out three blobs in the room with her, and blinked a couple of times, making her vision sharpen. The blobs were now Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, all staring, or scowling, at her.

"Aw, man! Did I die?" she exclaimed, causing the three boys to sweatdrop, and look at her strangely.

"Why would you be dead, stupid woman? Were all here with you!" Gokudera shouted at her, making her look at him.

"Who are you calling stupid, you asshole?" she shouted back, irritated with his attitude. What did she do to him? Ugh, all this yelling is making her head hurt more…

"Why you-!"

"Ma-ma, Gokudera, calm down~"

"Don't tell me to calm down, baseball freak!"

"Gokudera-kun, calm down…"

"If the Tenth says so~"

Suki looked over at Tsuna to see him sitting on a bed next to her, bruised and scratched. She noticed she was in a bed as well, 'This must be the infirmary…'

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay? Im so sorry! I didn't mean for us to fall, it jus-!"

"Its okay Suki-chan, it's not your fault!" he waved his arms around frantically, stopping her apology. She tried to save him. TRIED, but that didn't matter, as long as they were both okay…

"It is the stupid woman's fault! She nearly killed the Tenth!" Gokudera interrupted, causing Suki to have a stressmark -_-# 'This guy is really starting to get on my nerves!' she thought, staring at Gokudera.

"At least I did something! You just pulled out your fire sticks and yelled at me!" she said, giving him a heated glare. Driven by anger, she spoke her mind; "I can't believe he's in the family!" she sat up and crossed her arms, emphasizing her point. Gokudera looked shocked for a second, and then pointed an accusing finger at her.

"How do you know about the family?"

"Because she's in it."

Reborn came in through the wall and landed on the end of Suki's bed, and looked at Tsuna.

"Did you tell them at all?" Tsuna had a guilty look on his face before it came in contact with a foot.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Oh, so Suki-chan's playing the mafia game too? Ha-ha, this just got better~" Suki stared at Yamamoto, 'Tsuna was right!'

"Nani? Why would the family need someone as useless as her, Reborn-san?" Gokudera questioned him. He couldn't see Suki as a reliable ally at all! She didn't even save the Tenth! No way was he going to accept her in the family!

"I cannot accept this, Reborn-san! Please re-think this! Why would we need this…_woman_?" Suki looked at him with disbelief. What did he imply by that?

"What's that supposed to mean? Gokudera Hayato!" she seethed, angry at his constant questioning of her alliance. Why couldn't he just accept it and let it go? Why must he be so infuriating?

"Im saying we don't need you! Especially a woman!" …he did NOT just say that.

"…what did you just say..." Suki said in a low voice. So that's what this was about huh? All because she was a WOMAN. She really _hated_ people like that, and being a constant annoyance didn't really help. Suki glared at him, her eyes almost having this dark look to them. Reborn decided to step in before things got _too_ out of hand. He could already feel the deadly aura Suki was radiating from his spot in the room, and with a hot-headed teen with attitude, things were bound to get ugly.

"She would be a great member of the familigia, Gokudera, and I would choose my words carefully around her, she already seems to dislike you." he then jumped onto Suki's head, dispelling her aura. "But if it makes you feel better, why not have another family entrance test, but this time for Suki." Suki looked up, confused.

"Family entrance test?" she asks.

"No way reborn! I hated that the first time!" Tsuna complained, remembering all the trouble he went through with Yamamoto for HIS test. While Tsuna was moping, Suki was thinking.

"Wait, what about school?"

"Oh yea!" Yamamoto says, "It's already over~"

Suki had a horrified face! She…she…

"Aw, man!" she exclaimed with her hands clenching her head, "I missed gym!" Tsuna and Gokudera fell to the side, while Yamamoto laughed. Reborn lightly tugged on a lock of her hair, as she laughed along with Yamamoto.

* * *

The five of them walked out of the school, and towards the field were Suki will be taking her, uh…test.

"Why are w-we doing this a-again?" Tsuna asked, clearly not happy having to go through this _again_. Suki wasn't happy either. Why should she have to take a test to be accepted in the family if she's already in it? Let's ask Gokudera.

"Because some big baby threw a tantrum, and isn't mature enough to handle a girl on the team…"

Boy, was she mad~ Suki grumbled words under her breath, Tsuna swore he heard 'Stupid octopus' somewhere in there. Gokudera threw her a heated glare but it went unnoticed, 'Tch, women.'

"Uh…why are we at the baseball field? I thought I was taking my…test." Suki asked to no one in particular.

"We are going to test you, here in the field." Reborn replied, still sitting on her head.

"Are we going to play catch or something?" she asked.

"Hmph, something like that~"

Once they reached the diamond, they went over to the batters plate. Reborn then jumped off her head and handed her a baseball bat. She looked at it questionably and then at the toddler. He simply smirked and handed a baseball to Yamamoto.

"Um…what am I supposed to do?" Suki questions.

"I want you to hit the ball when Yamamoto throws it at you."

"Oookaaay…?" She slowly steps up to the batters plate, and positions her bat.

"Wait a minute reborn, she-!" Tsuna's sentence was cut off from a kick to the face from said person, and was dragged to the side, a hovering Gokudera right behind him.

"Okay, Yamamoto whenever your-," a ball then flew by her face, ", ready…" she looked back at the ball to see it go through the cement wall behind her. O.O'

"Ahahaha~ Gomen Suki-chan! It looks like the kid made the wall out of Styrofoam again~"

"S-styrofoam…?" Suki looked back at the wall. 'Yamamoto…Its _real_ concrete!' she mentally wailed. She looked over at Tsuna and saw him looking at her with an apologetic face. Suki turned back to Yamamoto, and positioned herself again. She nodded to Yamamoto who wound up and threw the ball. Suki saw the ball, mentally slowing it down, but she didn't swing, not yet. "One more time Yamamoto!" She yelled. As he was wounding up, her grip on the bat tightened, and her eyes narrowed. Yamamoto threw the ball, and she saw it coming in slow motion, but not all that much. Suki then swung and everyone around her heard a clang. The ball hit the edge of the bat, sending it flying towards the school instead of out to the field._ CRASH!_ Suki looked on in horror at what she had done. The ball went through one of its windows, sending bits and pieces flying everywhere. She stood there for a minute, looking at the broken window, before heading over to Gokudera. She handed him the baseball bat calmly, and he took it with confusion. Yamamoto came over to congratulate her when she grabbed his and Tsuna's hands yelling "RUN!" leaving a bewildered Gokudera behind.

"People who damage school property…" Gokudera spun around towards the voice.

"…Shall be bitten to death."

Gokudera stiffened when he saw Hibari, and looked down at the bat in his hand, then at Hibari, and at the broken window, and realized something with horror.

"THAT STUPID WOMAN!" he yelled and looked back at Hibari as he took out his tonfas.

Suki, Tsuna, and Yamamoto were still running away when they heard a cry, "GAAAHHHHH!" Tsuna looked back momentarily at the sound.

"Was that G-Gokudera-kun?" he asked, or screamed.

"He bravely sacrificed himself to let us escape the wrath of Hibari!" Suki shouted.

"H-Hibari?"

"Yes! We must not let him die in vain! Quickly, we must run!"

"B-but you gave him the bat! Hibari thinks it was him who broke the window!"

"It's no time to be pointing fingers, we must escape!"

"Ahahaha! You're funny Suki-chan~"

The three came to a stop to catch their breath, well it was more for Tsuna and Suki, Yamamoto looked just fine. Suki looked around for a minute and scratched her head. "Did we forget something?" she said to the two. They looked around as well.

"Oh! Where's the kid?" Yamamoto said. Suki gasped and looked around frantically.

"Oh no! Don't tell me we left him behind!" Tsuna looked at her, perplexed.

"You 'sacrificed' Gokudera-kun, and your worried about Reborn?" Suki looked at him and didn't hesitate.

"Yes."

Tsuna blanched and fell to the side with a huge sweatdrop.

"We must go find him!" Suki shouted, but stopped when Reborn himself came out of a near-by wall.

"Suki passed the first stage." He said to all of them. Tsuna looked at him…shocked.

"Abandoning Gokudera-kun made her pass?" he yelled.

"We didn't abandon him, Tsuna-kun. He…" she had fake tears in her eyes and put a hand over her heart, "…sacrificed himself." she finished.

"…Suki-chan…" he had a =_= face. Reborn smirked and scoffed at her act, then answered Tsuna's question.

"No, she managed to hit the ball Yamamoto threw, which made her pass the first stage."

"This is what I don't get. How did she even hit the ball? I couldn't even see it!"

"She adapted." he simply replied. Tsuna looked at him, confused.

"Adapted?"

"Suki was able to adapt to Yamamoto's speed in a short amount of time. Very vital for a Mafioso, even though it's still a-little rusty." he jumped onto Suki's shoulder and lightly pinched her cheek, "Good job, Suki-chan, but abandoning, or 'sacrificing', your comrades isn't a good thing to do." and added pressure to the pinch, and jumped off her shoulder. She rubbed her sore cheek and pouted down at him.

"I'll apologize to him when he comes back," she mumbled, "…_if _he comes back." And speak of the devil, Gokudera walked over to the group, looking like a hobo. His dress shirt and jacket were in disray, and had a few tares here and there, and a couple of scratches on his face, but over-all he looked fine, on the _outside_, inside he was **furious**. He took one look at Suki and attempted to charge at her, but luckily Yamamoto held him back. Suki ep'ed and hid behind Tsuna, holding on to the back of his shirt. She peered over his shoulder, seeing if Gokudera calmed down abit. Apparently, being near Tsuna infuriated him even _more_ and struggled against Yamamoto's grip.

"Ma, ma! Calm down, Gokudera~"

"Let me go baseball-freak!"

"Not until you calm down~"

Gokudera struggled for a few more minutes, but then eventually gave up. Yamamoto released his hold on the silver bomber and walked over to Suki. He pushed her gently in Gokudera's direction, making her stumble a-little. She stood nervously in front of the silver haired teen, and could practically _feel_ his glare on her.

"Ma, Suki-chan, isn't there something you'd like to say to Gokudera~?" Yamamoto said. Tsuna looked on nervously, he wasn't sure if Gokudera was going to go off again, there was no telling of the teen.

Suki twiddled her thumbs together, and looked down at the ground, not really wanting to see furious eyes bore into hers. She looked up nervously through her pink bangs and mumbled, "I-im s-sorry G-Gokudera-kun…" and sped off behind Tsuna again. She held onto his shirt again, finding safety in the brunette's presence, and buried her face in his back. Tsuna blushed at the feeling, and spoke soothing words to her. She eventually came out from behind him and stood next to him instead, still nervous if the bomber decided to explode, and looked at Reborn.

"Soooo…what's next~?"

He smirked and pulled out several different guns, and aimed them at her and Tsuna. Tsuna paled visibly, knowing what was to come. "Oh no…" he whimpered. Suki stared at the infant, a-little freaked at how he could carry so much and pull them out of nowhere.

"Now, lets see how good you are at dodging~" Reborn said and cocked one of the guns, "You must learn to dodge oncoming obstacles while protecting your boss." He then pointed a pistol in her face, "and it begins…now." She dodged the bullet by a hair, grabbed Tsuna's hand, and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Your welcome to help, Gokudera." He said Gokudera had a smug look and pulled out his infinite dynamite, "With pleasure."

Suki and Tsuna were running from, and dodging, showers of bullets from the trigger-happy baby. They turned to the right and found Gokudera right in there path.

"Tenth, please dodge these!" and threw several dynamite in their direction.

"HHHHIIIII!" Suki grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"Come on Tsuna! This way!"

Suki lead Tsuna away from the teen, dodging several dynamites, and down towards the middle of the city.

"Were are we going?" Tsuna yelled.

"They won't be stupid enough to fire those weapons in a highly populated area, so were going to the shopping center!" she looked behind them to see a dynamite about to hit Tsuna. She yanked him to the side making the bomb miss by a foot. She sighed in relief and continued to drag Tsuna towards her destination.

Reborn looked on through binoculars at the two on the roof of a house next to Gokudera. He smirked at the direction they were heading.

"Very clever, Suki." He said.

"What is it, Reborn-san? Were are they heading?"

"It appears that Suki-chan is leading Tsuna towards the shopping center. We can't fire our weapons there; it'll only cause unwanted attention." Gokudera grit his teeth, the girl was smart, he'll give her that, but he wasn't about to let her win so easily.

"Then we'll just have to block all that attention." He said and jumped off the roof and ran off towards the two. Reborn tipped his fedora and smirked. This was going to be fun~

Suki lead Tsuna through crowds of people and through alleyways to get to the center of the shopping district. Suki stopped in one alleyway to catch their breaths, and to rest. She had to be on guard even in the safety city, those two could be anywhere. She decided now was the time to check for injuries.

"Tsuna, are you hurt anywhere?" she asked him, looking him over. She sighed; he seemed to look fine, but…better safe than sorry.

"I-im fine, S-Suki-chan, what about you?" she smiled.

"Same here, now come on, we can't stay in the same spot for long." She walked over to the end of the alley and peered around the corner and gasped. She quickly drew her head back in and grabbed Tsuna's hand, and ran towards the other end of the alley.

"What's wrong Suki-chan?" Tsuna whispered.

"Gokudera followed us, and is extremely close to where we are; we have to hurry before-! GET DOWN!" Suki pulled Tsuna down to the ground with herself as a bomb flew overhead. Suki lifted her head to look behind them and saw Gokudera in all his glory, holding several bombs in each hand.

"What are you doing? There are other people here!" she yelled at him.

"There seemed to be a road block for needed construction in the area." He replied. Suki looked at him for a minute, and looked at Tsuna.

"Reborn!" they both shouted. He would have something to do with the road block!

"That's cheating!" she yelled to no one, and stood up with Tsuna. She dragged him off again and out the alley, missing several bombs, and found the streets totally empty. She cursed under her breath, and ran with Tsuna towards the center of the district. While running they came across a construction site for a new building. Suki looked at it with bewilderment.

"Huh, so there really_ was_ a construction site going on. Who knew."

Seeing the bomber on their trail, they both ran in the site, finding it deserted as well. Then Suki felt something yank Tsuna from her grasp. She looked back to see Tsuna tied up at the feet of Gokudera.

"Forgive me, Tenth, for tying you up in such a way, but it was necessary for the failure of the girl." He looked at Suki with a smug look and stood beside Tsuna. Suki mentally cursed, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings more, if she did, she would have felt Gokudera's presence. She looked above them, to see something swaying slightly on a crane. Suki's eyes widened when she saw the chain holding up _metal beams_ snap and were now falling towards Tsuna and Gokudera! Gokudera was too busy untying Tsuna to even notice and Tsuna was in his own world.

"YOU GUYS!" she screamed and ran towards them. They both snapped their heads in her direction.

"What do you want you stu-!"

"WATCH OUT!"

They both looked up, and to their horror, saw their death heading towards them. Too shocked to even move, they both stood there, watching the metal beams come closer and closer. Suki, with a new burst of speed, quickly pushed them out of the way, sending them flying back a couple of yards, but Suki still stood under the beams…

_CRASH! _

"SUUUUKKKIIIII!"

A large puff of smoke covered the area were the beams fell, obscuring their view. Tsuna fell to his knees, his eyes burning and throat clenched, staring wide eyed at the site before him. Gokudera stood stiff, every muscle in his body tensed at the scene. They couldn't believe it…she saved them…and sacrificed herself…tears slid down Tsuna's cheeks at the thought. Gokudera should have accepted her in the family sooner, 'If I didn't make her do this, she would still be…' he clenched his eyes shut, willing all this to go away.

"*_cough, cough*_...man, *_cough*_…that was _way_ too close…"

The two teens snapped their head at the sound of that voice. The smoke cleared away, and there was Suki, sitting inches away from a fallen beam. She tried standing up only to fall down at the force of someone tackling her into a hug.

"Hey Tsuna, are you ok-! Are you crying? P-please don't c-cry Tsuna-kun, Im fine, Im fine!" she rubbed his back, hoping it would calm him down.

"S-Su-ki-ch-chan…!" he whimpered in her shirt.

"Yosh, yosh, Tsuna-kun, its okay, its okay…" they stayed like that for a-while till Tsuna calmed down. Suki tried standing up, only to have her legs give out under her, Gokudera grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun, looks like im still shaky from that…close encounter." she smiled at him and helped Tsuna up as well. Yamamoto came rushing towards them with Reborn on his shoulder.

"Are you guys okay? I heard this really loud crash, and came here as fast as possible! Is everyone okay?" Suki looked over at them and smiled.

"Yeah~ everyone's fi-! OUCH! What was that for?" Suki nursed her head as she looked at Gokudera.

"You nearly get crushed to death, and you say everyone's fine!" Gokudera shouts at her, clearly pissed.

"But I didn't, so its fine! Geez…" she pouts and looks away.

"Che, stupid woman, next time be more careful, especially if the Tenth's involved!" Suki looks at him in confusion and surprise.

"…next time… does that mean you…!" she looked at him with sparkly eyes, intertwining her hands together and looking up at him. Gokudera steps back a-little with a sweatdrop.

"Yea…I…I accept you as part of the family…but only because you saved the Tenth!" he shouts then mumbles, "…and me…" Suki smiles widely, and turns to Tsuna, giving him a huge hug.

She giggles at his flushed face and lets him go.

"So…does this mean I have to call you boss now?"

* * *

WOOO! Sorry this took so long, but this was 21 pages in Microsoft word (over 4,000 words!) Im so proud of myself! XD and special thankx to Hevi-san for reviewing and pointing that out to me. She did seem a-little _too_ perfect, I hope this chapter was a-little different…anyways please Review! Ja-Ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Ciao peoples~ Buon pomeriggio~ that's Italian for good afternoon...I think… Anyways…

**DISACLAIMER**: I own nothing! Except my OC's!

* * *

Suki yawned as she was walking home, with Tsuna by her side, stretching out her arms over her head.

"Today was kinda boring…don't you think…_boss_~" she playfully ended.

"Ma, Suki-chan, I told you not to call me that!" Tsuna groaned and looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was laughing and patted his back lightly.

"Hai, hai~ Geez, no sense of humor~ Anyways, we haven't seen Reborn all day today." she looked up at the sky, tapping her chin, wondering of the absence of the infant.

"He's probably just waiting at home…do you w-want to c-come over for d-dinner again?" he softly added. Suki grinned and jumped with excitement.

"Sure…_boss~_"

"Suki-chan!"

Suki laughed at the attempted '_glare_' and poked his cheek.

"Enough of the_ scary_ look Tsuna-kun, your gonna make me bust a gut!" she laughed harder as the _glare_ intensified, and bumped into someone.

"Ah~ Gomen!"

She looked to see several men standing in front of Tsuna's house and stared at them for a-while.

"…whoa…"

The men were all staring at them now.

"HHHHIIII!" Tsuna…sorta screamed, and fell to the ground. Then the weirdest thing happened…they all formed two lines on opposite sides of the street, making a pathway for them.

"Welcome home, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama, and good afternoon Miori Suki-chan." Suki giggled and helped Tsuna up and whispered,

"Hehe…Sawada-_sama_~"

"Don't start Suki-chan!"

They both started walking towards the front door, until Tsuna freaked out so much, he ran towards it. He turned around to see Suki still standing near the entrance of his yard.

"Suki-chan, are you coming?" Suki looked back at the group of men, then at Tsuna, with a sly smile.

"Nah, I'll be there in a minute. Im gonna stay out here for a-while~" Tsuna looked at her, slightly confused.

"Are you sure?" he said, and eyed the men warily.

"Yup~ Now go inside…Sawada-_sama_~" he gave a weak glare and smile and headed in. Suki turned back towards the group of men, who witnessed the whole conversation, and was now staring at her curiously. She clapped her hands once and rubbed them together.

"So~ does anyone have a gun?" she asked, several men looked at her in bewilderment. The man closest to her handed her the gun warily, and she took it gently,

"Now, I'll need a volunteer. Is anyone brave enough to step up? Anyone? Come on, I wont bite~" one tough looking dude walked up to her with his arms crossed, and stared expectantly at her. She just grinned at him. She twirled the gun on her finger and looked back at the rest of the group.

"Okay, so does anyone have like a can, or a bottle, a glass, or something? Ah that will work, thanks~" a man handed her an empty beer can, and she walked over to her volunteer.

"Okay, Im gonna need you to put this ontop of your head. Just do it." The man hesitantly put the can ontop of his head, and looked back down at the girl. She walked a little away from him and turned towards her assistant.

"Alright, Im going to shot the can off his head, _without_ directly aiming at it!" she yelled, loud enough for the group to hear. Some of the men looked a-little shocked, while others shook their heads. There was no way you can shot something without aiming at it, especially some little _kid_.

The man next to Romario in Tsuna's room, who was currently speaking with Dino, looked out the window when he heard her little announcement.

"Yo, Romario, take a look at this." He whispered to his superior. "Hm?" Romario came over to the next to the man and peered out the window.

"Check out this girl, what's she doing?" the man asked, clearly interested at what was going on. "If she's anything like her father, probably something amazingly dangerous." Romario replied with a sigh, and stared down at the girl.

Suki was now ready to begin, and checked to see if the gun was loaded. "Yosh!" she twirled the gun on her finger and addressed her assistant.

"Now please…don't move." she warned and shot the gun off towards the side. The bullet bounced of a nearby poll, a doorknob, a street lamp, a toy truck, and then off a transformer (those things on a wooden poll) and knocked the can right of the man's head with a bang. The men looked on with shock, and bemusement, and started clapping and laughing at her assistances face, he looked like he might piss himself!

The man next to Romario stared opened mouth at the scene, while Romario sighed.

"Yup," he pushed up his glasses, "just like her father…"

"…but if you say you'll never do it…" Dino said to Tsuna. Tsuna went wide-eyed and fell backwards as Dino searched through his jacket, and pulled out…

"HHHIII!"

A turtle was put in his face, "I'll bite!" and flashed a cheesy smile.

"A-a turtle?"

"His name is Enzo. When I asked Reborn for Leon, he gave me this guy instead." Dino said, gazing at his pet.

"What's with these people?" Tsuna mumbles to himself. That's when the sound of laughter could be heard in the background. Tsuna and Dino both looked confused and stared at each other.

"Romario, what's going on out there?" Dino asks. Romario chuckles and points to the window. Dino, Tsuna and Reborn head over to the window, and see Suki sitting on the ledge of the street walls, talking to Dino's subordinates.

"…and then I say; what are you doing? You're supposed to eat it, not bathe in it!" the group of men burst into new, louder, laughter, some were even rolling on the floor or clutching their stomachs, Suki laughed along with them too.

"I swear! He had a rash for months!" the laughter continued, with renewed vigor, as the three stared down at them. Tsuna blinked a couple of times; Dino stared at Suki for a-while, and Reborn smiled fondly, with his hands behind his back.

"Reborn…who is that girl?" Dino asks his old tutor.

"Ah, that's Miori Suki, one of Tsuna's family members." Suki stops laughing and blinks twice, and looks towards Tsuna's window. Spotting Tsuna, she stands up on the ledge, turning towards the window, and waves at him.

"Hey Tsuna-kun, Reborn-kun~ What are you-! Whoa!" she stumbles backwards, and falls behind the wall. Tsuna looks on in stunned silence, while the men around her laughed, again. She quickly got to her feet and spun towards the men.

"That wasn't funny!" She yelled, irritated. "Stop laughing! You bastards, stop it!" in response, all she got was more laughter. Annoyed, she crossed her arms and pouted to the side, ignoring the highly amused men.

"Th-this girls a riot!"

"J-just like her father! Hahaha!"

Suki didn't hear that last statement, too busy fuming to even care, and seated herself back on the wall.

"Don't fall now~" one of the men announced. Angry, she tried to charge at the man who said that, but another held her by the back of her collar. She reached her arms out in front of her, willing the man to come into her grasp so she can choke him!

"You want to die don't you?" She hissed, the man holding her back snickered, and looked up towards his boss. Dino chuckled and scratched his chin.

"Miori, huh?" he wondered, then all the sudden, the door burst open, and came in two screaming toddlers. I-pin was running from Lambo, who was carrying two pink grenades. Lambo tripped and the bombs went flying out the window…with the pins disconnected.

"Baka!" Tsuna screamed.

"This is bad," Reborn said, "Suki and Dino's men are out there."

Dino rushed into action, he jumped out the window reveled his whip.

"All of you get down!" he yelled. Suki and the guys looked up, seeing the young Cavallone boss in mid-air. He roped up the two grenades, and snapped them upwards, away from the group, and landed with one hand on the ground. The bombs exploded, sending a flash of light, up in the sky. Suki, startled, stared at the sky for a few more seconds, before turning to the blondie. The men startled chuckling, as if it was an everyday thing.

"There he goes again~"

"He puts us on edge at least once a day."

"Come on guys, that's not true." Dino muttered, embarrassed. He then turns to Suki, who was intrigued at the bizarre appearance of this person. He puts out a hand for her to shake and introduces himself.

"Hey there, Im Dino Cavallone, and you must be Miori Suki, I've heard a lot about you." Suki nervously reaches out and shakes his hand, staring at him warily.

"Um, yeah, and uh, thank you?" Dino flashes her a smile, and she smiles back nervously.

"Oi Suki, are you staying for dinner?" Reborn calls out, catching her attention.

"Yeah, why?" Reborn smiles

"Good. Dino you're staying over tonight, I've already got permission from mama." Dino looks up at the infant, "Alright, but what about these guys?" he asks, gesturing to the group behind him.

"They can return tomorrow." He replies.

"I feel better with Reborn-san being with you." One of his men say. "A lot better~" they joke.

"Man, you guys. Alright then, might as well."

* * *

Later on at night, everyone was around the table, eating Nana's delicious food.

"Gyahahaha, Suki-chan, Lambo wants your rice~"

"Dame, Lambo, its mine not yours…" Suki groaned, lifting her rice out of reach of the cow infant. "Mean Suki-chan, Lambo's hungry!" the cow wailed.

"Lambo stop it!" I-pin squeaked, pointing her chopsticks at said person.

"SUUUUUKKKKIIII! GIIIMMMEEE!" Lambo wailed. Suki irked, annoyed at the whining of the baby. Ugh, what can you do…? Suki glanced at Lambo to find him still crying his eyes out. She rolled her eyes and handed him her rice.

"Fine, fine…here." she granted. He immediately stopped crying and took the rice happily, quickly devouring his new meal. Tsuna looked on with a sweatdrop; he felt sorry for Suki…eventually she just continued to eat the rest of her meal. Dino turned to Tsuna, explaining to ask him anything and he'll give advice.

"Oh, does Tsuna have any other Family members besides Suki-chan?" Dino asks Reborn.

"Ah, there's Gokudera and Yamamoto. The prospective ones are Hibari and Sasagawa Ryohei." Suki looks over at Reborn, shocked.

"Hibari's in the Family too? Opps…" she takes an uncertain sip of her tea. Suki remembers how she 'sacrificed' Gokudera to Hibari. Wonder if he told him…

She looks over at Dino's plate and does a double-take; he looked like he tried to eat but kept missing his mouth!

"Geez, Dino-san, did you miss your mouth or something?" Suki said. Tsuna looked over at her announcement and saw the disaster for himself.

"Whoa, he makes a bigger mess than Lambo!" Tsuna declared. Dino looked around his spot and blushed, embarrassed at how he made such a mess.

"Dino's men aren't around right now, so he's useless." Reborn explained, gazing at his ex-student.

"Huh?"

"Nani? How is that even possible?" Suki scoffed. How can someone be useless when certain people aren't around?

"He's the type of person that can't use his power unless it's for the Family. Without his men, his reflexes decrease greatly, too." Reborn revealed, making Dino sweatdrop.

"What kind of type of person is that?" Suki whispers, taking a bite out of her meal.

"Is that like the ultimate boss predisposition?" Tsuna questions, looking at Dino.

"Oh come on guys, you believe me right, Tsuna, Suki? Im just used to using forks and knives, that's all." he pointed out.

"Yeah, oookaayy~" Suki drawled, snickering a-little, making Dino sweatdrop more as he stared at his old tutor, and he grinned right back.

"T-that could be it too." Tsuna stutters, Lambo then suddenly burps.

"Lambo! Don't do that!" Suki scolds, edging away from the infant. He just grins and throws his hands in the air.

"Lambo-san ate it all!" he announces to the table.

"Lambo-kun, do you want to take a bath?" Nana asks him. "Lambo-san will take one!" he declares, and jumps off his seat, heading for the bathroom.

"Eh? The tub isn't filled yet!" Nana yells to the impatient toddler. He enters the bathroom, closing and shutting the sliding door, and jumps into the bathtub, and screams.

"AAAHHHH!"

Suki jumps in her seat, startled, and snaps her head towards the door, "What the-!"

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouts. Dino gets up, only to trip over his own foot and fall flat on his face. Both Tsuna and Suki look on with a sweatdrop.

"D-Dino-san, are you okay?" Tsuna asks.

"Pfffttt!" Suki put a hand over her mouth, to try and stifle her laughs, but finding it extremely difficult. It was **way** too funny! Tsuna looks at her with another sweatdrop, clearly not seeing the joke here.

"Same as usual." Reborn states, clearly not impressed.

"Seriously!" both Suki and Tsuna say to the infant.

"Uh guys, what about Lambo!" Suki reminds them, rushing off towards the restroom with Tsuna and Dino.

"Lambo, are you okay?" Suki says, opening the door. She finds him in the tub with tears in his eyes.

"Lambo, don't get in the tub with your clothes on." Tsuna scolds, standing next to Suki. They all look on in shock as a GIANT turtle surfaces from the water underneath Lambo, who was sitting on one of its spikes. Ouch…

"HHHIIIII!" "What the hell is that!" Suki and Tsuna shout, clearly surprised to find a massive turtle in the bathtub. Lambo falls off the turtle, making him erupt in tears and scamper off.

"Ugh, when did Enzo get away?" Dino groans, exasperated. Suki quickly looks at him, open mouthed. "E-Enzo? That thing is yours!" she shrieked, Tsuna also looked at him, "T-that's the turtle from before?" he cried out, really confused.

"Enzo is a special sponge-type turtle, that grows when he's exposed to water." Reborn explains, "At his largest, it could eat a whole house." Enzo started chomping away at the bathtub, making gigantic mouth crescents in the tub. "HHIIII!"

"Leave to I-pin." I-pin said, in her broken Japanese. She then put her hands together to form her Gyosa-fist. She threw the puff of smoke at the turtle face, only for it to have no effect. It just continued to eat the tub.

" I-pin's Gyosa Fist didn't work." Tsuna states. "Turtles can hold their breaths for a long period of time, after all." Reborn inferred. Dino decided to step in, "Stand back. If I can't take care of my pet, it will be a disgrace to the Cavallone Family." he declares, and pulls out his signature whip. "Calm down, Enzo!" and reels his whip, only for it to smack Tsuna in the face, and hit Suki on the arm.

"Itetetetetetetetetete!" they both say, kneeling in pain. Dino looks back at the two, "Ah, sorry, I missed…" he apologized. "Now you understand that Dino is useless without his subordinates." Reborn restates, looking at the two. Suki grips her arm tighter and looks at him, "Yeah, the pain on my arm can clearly state that…" Suki groaned.

"At least you got hit on the arm! I got hit in the face! Itetete…" Tsuna rubs his face gently, trying to soothe the stinging pain. Suki crawls over to him, careful not to agitate her arm, and stops in front of him. "Here, let me see…" she gently removed his hands from his face to see the damage. He had a line across his face where the whip smacked him, she inhaled threw her teeth, making a hissing sound, as she saw the line. She gently trailed the injury, careful not to aggravate it any further, with her hand until she stopped on the other end of his face. Tsuna had goosebumps along his arms at her touch, and desperately tried to hold back a blush as she did so. Suki stared at his eyes for a-while, until the sounds of crashing and crunching brought her out of la-la-land, and turned towards the tub. Tsuna and Suki both witnessed the giant turtle walk through the tub and roar.

They all stepped back, an arm out in front of them.

"HHHIII! The tub!"

"It can't be helped, it's Leon's turn now." Leon jumped off Reborn's hat and onto Tsuna's face, and masked it as Romario.

"Romario, I thought you left." Dino says to Tsuna, who…thought it was Romario…

"Eh?"

"Are you retarded?" Suki mumbles, so no one could hear…well…Reborn heard, and scoffed at her comment.

"Baka! Leave this to me!" Dino shouts and whips up Enzo's legs, turning him upside down. Leon transforms back, and leaps to Reborn's hat. Tsuna looks on in admiration.

"Dino-san really is cool." he admires with sparkly eyes. Suki smiles and rolls her eyes, and elbows him in the arm gently. "Yeah, well you're _way_ cooler~" and giggles. Tsuna blushed and scratches his cheek, looking up at the ceiling.

"…_Boss~…_" she finishes, watching on amusedly as he stutters nonsense.

"S-Suki-chan, I told you not to call me that!"

Later on in Tsuna's room, Dino was blow-drying Enzo, slowly making him shrink to his normal size. Suki, Tsuna, and Reborn, watched from Tsuna's bed.

"Sorry, Enzo…" Dino apologized to his companion. Suki came off the bed and knelled next to Dino, cradling Enzo in her arms. She held him up to her face, gazing at him.

"I have a question." she directed it to Dino, keeping her gaze on the turtle. "And what's that, Suki-chan?"

"Where did you even find a turtle like this? I mean, this is obviously no normal turtle, so, how did you get him?" she asked, turning her head to face Dino. Tsuna was curious too, and looked at Dino as well. Dino smiled, and gently retrieved Enzo, holding him in his palm.

"Hmmm…let's just say when it was time."

Suki blinked and turned to Tsuna, who was just as confused as she was. She shrugged her shoulders, and stood up, dusting off her skirt.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Dino-san, but its getting late, I should head home. See you in the morning Tsuna-kun~" she grabbed her schoolbag and headed for the door.

"Ah, alright Suki-chan, your parents must be worried anyways." Tsuna called. Suki stopped for a second, and her eyes had a sad look, but she masked it with a smile, and nodded then headed out the door.

Suki sighed as she exited the Sawada residence, and began her journey home.

* * *

Suki yawned as she was walking down the street, she stayed up late last night to finish up her homework, and it was taking a toll on her. Dragging her feet, she wasn't looking were she was going, and bumped into someone, again.

"Ah…*yawn*…gomen." She lifted her head to see who she bumped into, and widened her eyes.

"Y-you guys!" she pointed her finger at the group of men in front of her, Dino's men! "What are you guys still doing here?" she questioned, and stifled another yawn.

"Suki-chan?"

Suki turned around to find Tsuna standing a few feet away from her. She waved hello and went to stand next to him.

"Buon giorno, Vongola Tenth, Miori-san." Romario greeted, standing infront of the group of guys.

"What are you guys still doing here?"

Suki and Tsuna turned around, seeing Dino, one arm resting on the wall with Reborn. "I didn't ask for a pick-up." he finished.

"No ones here to pick you up, boss. We wandered around and ended up here." Romario explained. Suki giggled and slightly turned to Tsuna, "He's liked by a-lot of men, isn't he~?" she whispered. Tsuna blinked for few moments before turning cherry red, causing Suki to burst out laughing. The people looked at the two curiously; Suki quieted her laughter by coughing and smiled brightly.

"Ohiyo-gozimasu, Tenth!"

Tsuna saw Gokudera walking up to the two, smiling. "I woke up early, wandered around, and ended up here." Suki stared at him for a-while…something was different about him…

"Whoa! He can smile?" Suki exclaimed, pointing at Gokudera. Said person scowled immediately at her, and was bout to retort when…

"Tsuna-san!"

The three of them turned to the new, high pitched voice, finding a young, dark brunette, stand next to Gokudera. "I was wandering around, and ended up here too!" Tsuna sweatdroped, freaked at how hyper she was in the mornings.

"Ohiyo! Hey, what are you guys doing?" Yamamoto then joined in as well. "Hey, Yamamoto-san!" Suki greeted. Haru turned to her and immediately ran up to her, grabbing both of her hands in hers. "Hello, I don't think we've met! Im Miuara Haru, who are you~?" Suki was stunned at how strait forward this girl was, but at the same time happy. Finally! A girl to talk to! Even if she was a-little weird, but hey, aren't we all~?

"Miori Suki, call me Suki if you want, Haru-san, and it's nice to meet you~" she gave Haru a warm smile, which, oddly, made the girl…blush? Must be her imagination. She noticed she was wearing a different school uniform than hers. 'She must go to a different school, that's why I haven't seen her around much…' she mentally thought. Haru let go of her hands and stood hyperly next to Suki, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Yo, hurricane bomber." Dino greeted the silver hot-head, "This is the first time we've meet."

"You're…" Gokudera stared at the blonde for a few seconds, before realization struck him, "Bucking Horse Dino!" and glared at the older man. Tsuna quickly ran over to the hot-head, and pulled him by the arm, dragging him away before he can cause damage.

"Come on were going to be late for school, lets go."

"Yeah, hot-head, do you want us to be late?" Suki chided, walking next to Tsuna.

"What did you call me?" Gokudera screeched.

"Okay, lets go~" Yamamoto said.

"Haru will come part of the way with you!" Haru announced, running up to the group.

"Sa, were leaving~" Suki called out to Reborn and Dino, waving.

Walking to school, Haru and Yamamoto were talking, a-little a-head of Tsuna, Suki, and Gokudera. The three were talking about matters concerning a certain bucking horse…

"Dino-san?" Tsuna affirmed, and turned to Suki for a second, who was also interested in the conversation, then back at Gokudera.

"Ah, it's well-known that he was able to fix the financial problem left to the Family by his predecessor. Now the Cavallone Family is the third strongest in our alliance." Gokudera explained. Suki was astonished by this information. Who knew the clumsy oaf would be so powerful!

"Wow! He's good in management, too!" Suki said, amazed.

"He really is cool!" Tsuna and Suki said, turning towards each other with sparkly eyes.

"I don't like him." Gokudera mumbles, glaring at the ground.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"He's probably just jealous." Suki affirms, tapping her chin. Tsuna blenches at her comment, while Gokudera silently glare daggers at her.

"No you stupid woman, I just don't like older men than me!"

Suki stares at him for a-while, and suddenly bursts out laughing, holding her gut.

"What's so funny, you stupid woman?" Gokudera shouts.

"So you like men younger than you? You dirty, perverted pedophile~" and erupts into a new fit of laughter at his flushed face. Tsuna edged slowly away from Gokudera. He just might explode now.

"NO, YOU STUPID WOMAN!" yup…he exploded, and Suki and Tsuna's eardrums…

"All older men are my _enemies_." he hissed. She waved a hand in front of her face, as if physically removing what he just said. "Yeah, _sure_~" she drawled, clearly having some fun with this, it might come in handy later~

"Anyways, that's a huge range!" Tsuna stressed.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, Tsuna turned to his baseball friend.

"Did you do your homework?" he questioned. Tsuna freaked.

"Ah, I forgot!" he wailed, making Yamamoto laugh.

"Ahaha~ Me too, we can get scolded together."

"You guys can copy mine, if you want?" Suki suggested. Tsuna sighed in relief, "Ahh~ Arigatou Suki-chan!"

Out of the blue, the roar of a car caught everyone's attention. The group of five looked behind them, to see a red sports car speeding up to them. One of the doors flew open as it went by, and a rope came out and ensnared Tsuna! The car sped off, Tsuna flapping behind it like a flag, wailing.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Suki, Gokudera, and Yamamoto quickly ran off after the car, but were stopped by a voice.

"Hold it." the trio turned around to find Reborn next to Haru. "That's the car of the yakuza clan, Momokyokai; they are mostly based in this district."

"Reborn-san" Gokudera said.

"That's right, the police! Where's my cellphone?" Haru frantically searched through her schoolbag.

"You three are no match for them, let Dino and his subordinates handle it." He advised, but that was a down-right 'No' for the three.

"Now way! Tsuna's our friend, we can't just abandon him! We'll save him even if the enemy is strong!" Suki declared. Gokudera sighed.

"For once, I agree with the stupid woman."

"That's right, I agree also. We'll leave the rest to you!" Yamamoto said.

"Lets go, you two!" Suki yelled, already running ahead of the two. She didn't care if the enemy was tough. They got her friend, dammit! She wasn't going to stop until she gets him back!

"Wait up, stupid woman!" the three were now heading for the Momokyokai.

They arrived at a small building, and luckily it was actually named 'Momokyokai' Suki stared at the sign for a second with a sweatdrop.

"That's really convenient…" -_-'

"What are you doing stupid woman! Hurry up!" Gokudera already had the door open, and waving for her to come over. The three headed into the building, coming to a flight of stairs. The two boys waited for Suki to head up first, but was reluctant.

"Would you go already!" Gokudera seethed, impatient enough as it is. Suki crossed her arms, and looked to the side, fidgeting some. "You two first…" she mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Why, are you scared?" Gokudera teased.

"It's not that, its just…" she drifted off with a small blush.

"Spill it already woman! You're wasting time!" Gokudera shouted with a stressmark.

"Because you'll see up my skirt, okay!" her blush darkened, scowling at Gokudera for making her say it. Why must he question everything! The boys blushed and quickly went up the stairs first, with Suki last. On the second floor, they came to a door on their left. Suki and Yamamoto dropped their bags on the floor next to the door. Suddenly, Gokudera kicked the door open, causing the men inside to jump to their feet.

"What are you doing he-?" one man said, before his jaw came in contact with a fist, Gokudera's fist.

"Where is he! Where is the Tenth!"

Instead of answering, the men came charging at them. Within minutes, the three had every man one the floor, withering in pain. Suki rolled a man over on his back with her foot, "*sigh*…this one's knocked out too…maybe we should have kept on conscious…" she said, mostly to herself. Yamamoto came up and patted her on the back.

"Ahahaha~ I didn't know you could fight, Suki-chan!" he said with a smile. She turned to him with a small grin, "Don't judge a book by its cover, Yamamoto." She advised, and skipped over to the over-turned couch, and leaned against it. That's when the door decided to burst open, with Dino and…Tsuna behind him!

"Tsuna-kun!" Suki yelled, making the two boys turn towards the door. They all ran to him, and Suki went into nurse mode, frantically searching him for injuries, asking retarded questions.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you okay? Is anything broken? What color is the sky? What's your last name? Do you have a cat? Isn't Gokudera stupid?"

"Hey!"

Tsuna stared at her for a minute, questioning her sanity, and gently removed her hands from his jacket, and held them for a-while.

"I-im fine, Suki-chan."

Dino looked over the scene they were standing in, and turned to Tsuna, "These guys are really something." he said with a grin. Tsuna looked at the three of them, smiling fondly, "Yeah…" just then, another door opened, with the boss and more men.

"What the hell are you brats doing?" the leader of the bunch said. Suki, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stood in front of Tsuna protectively.

"These guys just keep coming…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Matte, these guys are on a different level from the other ones. There still too tough for you." Dino said, walking in front of them. He then pulled out a gold credit card, holding it out so the men could see.

"I'll pay for all the damages done to this place, so let's leave it at this." he bargained, staring at the men expectantly. The boss looked at him as if he were crazy, and smirked arrogantly, "Are you stupid? We'll take the money, but we wont let you leave." he then eyed the group, stopping his stare at Suki, moving his eyes up and down her body, "Especially that little cutie right there." he licked his lips, staring intently at the pinkette. Suki violently shivered with an =_=# face. He crossed the line. Suki balled up, and tightened her fist, narrowing her eyes at the man…no…_pig_, and walked towards him menacingly, but Dino's arm stopped her from ripping him to pieces.

"So there's no deal. Guess I'll have to fight back."

"Leave that old man to me, I'll rip him to shreds!" Suki hissed, glaring at the leader fiercely. She was furious, to say the least, and Dino had to hold her back a-little more forcibly. Dino then brought out his whip, ready to take on the men, and reeled back, but he only hit Gokudera, Yamamoto, and…himself…in the face, and were kneeling on the floor. Suki, remembering last time, quickly ducked under the whip, narrowly missing the hard leather. Seeing more than half her comrades on the floor, she facepalmed, shaking her head slightly releasing a sigh.

"That's right, Dino-san is useless without his men." Tsuna remembered, gazing at the three, before at Suki.

"Hahaha, what the hell was that? Don't take us lightly." the boss then went over to Tsuna, who backed up against the wall, wide-eyed.

"No way, help!"

Suki was infront of him in a flash, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Touch him, and you'll die." she warned, her voice low, her eyes turned dark, almost black, as she glared at the man. The boss smirked, and looked down at her, "Oh, I won't touch him, but," he still had the balls to eye her, even in this dangerous position, "I'd like to touch _you_, sweetheart."

That sent Suki over the edge. She elbowed him in the gut, sending him flying back into his group of men. The boss groaned in agony, and cracked an eye open to glare at the girl.

"You bitch! Get her!"

The men came charging at her, but in seconds, a few men were on the floor, withering in agony. She made one mistake, and that was letting her guard down. One of the men took that opportunity, and grabbed her arm and yanked, making her stumble. Another man grabbed her other arm, and they held her hands behind her back. She kicked the men infront of her, but they just kept coming. There was so many, and she could only hold them off for so long. More men started to grab her, making her fight harder, but she was getting tired.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me, you pigs!" she yelled, thrashing around, trying to loosen the grip they had on her. They then made a pathway for their boss, who was walking up to her with a smug look on his ugly face. When he was close enough, he cupped her chin, making her forcibly look at him.

"Now…why don't you just…_relax._" he said, and pushed her down to her knees. Suki started to panic at the position she was in, and thrashed more violently, making the men grab her more.

"No, no, let me go! STOP IT!"

Suki, suddenly, saw a flash of orange infront of her, and was now held in a pair of strong arms, bridle style, away from the group. She looked up, and her eyes widened, she was in the arms of Tsuna!

"Tsuna-kun!" she shouted, and looked up at him with an _ face. Until she looked at his forehead.

"Tsuna, your heads on fire! And what the hell happened to your hands?" she just noticed the increased size of his hands, and stared. O.O He set her down gently, and noticed something **insanely** weird.

"And why are you only wearing your boxers!" she shouted and blushed.

"W-what's with his hands?" the boss exclaimed. His face then said hello to Tsuna's over-sized fist, and so did his friend. Suki was amazed, who knew her friend could do that? Then three of the men went to jump Tsuna from behind, and Suki went into action.

"Tsuna-kun!" she yelled, and kicked one of the guys in the stomach.

"Tenth!" Gokudera kicked a man in the face.

"Tsuna!" and Yamamoto elbowed the last guy in the neck. The four of them were now back to back with each other.

"Are you alright, tenth?"

"We'll watch your back Tsuna!"

"Let's hurry up and kick some ass!"

Tsuna responded with a grunt. Dino looked on at the four, astounded, "Those guys…"

"We can't lose either, boss." Dino looked to the door and saw Romario and his men. "You guys." He stood up confidently, and tightened his whip.

"Alright, let's go crazy!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, the sun was setting, and everyone was back a Tsuna's house in his room, Suki was laying on Tsuna's bed, while the boys were on the floor. Dino currently had the spotlight.

"I understand now. I can leave Tsuna to you three." Tsuna put his hands infront of him, blushing slightly, "Wait, don't say thing like that."

"I don't need you to tell me that. I'll always protect, and be the right hand man of the Tenth." Gokudera proudly stated. Suki threw Tsuna's pillow at his face, making him fall backwards. Tsuna looked at them with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, don't be so passionate, hot-head~" Suki teased, gazing lazily at the bomber. With a stressmark, he threw the pillow back at her, but she just moved her head to the side, making it miss completely.

"Thank you~" she sang, and put the pillow under her head. Suki then turned her head slightly, catching Tsuna's eye.

"Were all glad you weren't hurt Tsuna-kun, and thank you, you really saved me back there." She said while scratching her cheek. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, staring at all of them.

"You guys…"

Dino then stood up from the chair he was sitting in, "Then, I'll be leaving."

"Eh, already?" Tsuna whined.

"Im busy with being a boss, too" Dino replied, and walked out the door, with Tsuna following. Suki sat up in Tsuna's bed, and saw Gokudera staring at the door. Suki had a devious smile on her face, and slowly grabbed Tsuna's pillow again. She quickly shot the pillow at his head, making him fall sideways. Suki burst into laughter, which made her fall off the bed, but that didn't stop her laughing. Gokudera recovered from his shock and picked up the pillow again.

"You stupid woman! I'll get you for that!" and came after her. Suki grinned and ran to Yamamoto, hiding behind him, and circling him as Gokudera followed, sometimes faking left to right.

"Yamamoto, be my shield!" Suki yelled playfully, evading Gokudera's wrath. Yamamoto just stood there and laughed. Suki then ran over to Reborn, hiding behind him while laughing.

"Now you wouldn't hit Reborn now, would you?" she asked innocently, with a puppy face. Gokudera slowly lowered the pillow, and Suki had a triumphant face and pointed at him.

"Haha~ so you are a pedophile!" Gokudera irked, and scowled at her.

"How in the world does that make me one, woman!"

Suki sucked in some air, her finger pointed upwards, preparing to answer, but instead dashed off, purposely evading his question.

"Oi!"

Suki retrieved another pillow, and cocked it like a gun, grinning teasingly at the silver octopus.

"Come on, hot-head," they slowly circled each other, "show me whatchya got~" they both were about to hit each other, the pillows inches from their destinations, when a series of thuds, thumps and a pair of screams could be heard in the hallway. They rushed out into the hallway, pillows and all, and came upon a hilarious scene. Tsuna and Dino were tangled up at the bottom of the stairs. They were now getting up, and Suki had her pillow in one hand, and took Gokudera's in another, and threw them at the two, effectively knocking them down again. Suki went into another fit of laughter, and sat next to Reborn. The blonde and brunette both looked up at their attacker, to see her have a smug look on her face. The two bosses looked at each other, and an understanding came across them.

Nodding, they grinned and each grabbed a pillow, now staring at the pinkette. She was a-little uneasy at how they were looking at her, and slowly retreated back up the stairs.

"Uh, guys…why are you looking at me like that? Guys…? Hey, w-wait, Ahh!" Suki was now running from two bosses with pillow power.


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO~ Okay I totally forgot about the disclaimer at the beginning of the story…so…yeah. The disclaimer is in chapter one and it's for the WHOLE story! I own nothing except my OC's!

* * *

"Haha, you got to be faster than that, hot-head!" Suki yelled, as she stole the soccer ball from the silver bomber.

"Yamamoto, here!" she shouted to her teammate, and kicked the ball to her baseball friend.

"Yosh!" he yelled and ran to the opposite goal, but Gokudera interfered, "Like I'd let you!" and slid to retrieve the ball. Tsuna was standing in the middle of the field, staring up at the sky, with a content smile on his face.

"Ah, it's so peaceful~" he whispered to himself. His peace was ruined, however, by a stupid octopus.

"Tenth, pass!" Gokudera kicked the ball to Tsuna, who wasn't paying attention, and got hit in the face. Suki immediately went to his side.

"Tsuna-kun!" she kneeled down next to him, helping him sit up.

"Tenth, are you alright? Do you have any injuries? Who dares to hit the Tenth? Who was the idiot who kicked that?" Gokudera shouted to the field. Suki looked at him with a stressmark.

"You did, you dumbass." Suki said, annoyed. Yamamoto came over to check on Tsuna too.

Gokudera cringed with an embarrassed blush on his face, and looked at his boss. "Please be careful, Tenth…" Tsuna looked at him with a smile.

"Its okay, I wasn't paying attention anyways." He proceeded to stand up, with Suki's help, but he suddenly felt woozy and swayed side to side.

"Tsuna-kun are you-?" Suki's concern was interrupted by a super strange voice.

"That's so embarrassing! You never kicked a soccer ball in your life!" the voice said, startling Suki and Tsuna.

"Did you hear that Suki-chan?"

"Ah…what was that?"

They looked towards to field, but everyone was playing, so who… Tsuna rubbed his head with his hand, but suddenly exclaimed,

"Wha-what the hell is this skull?" Tsuna shouted holding out his hand to show Suki.

"What is that?" she said, gazing at the weird mark on his hand.

"That's so embarrassing! You thought the world cup was a cup of noodles!" it said again. Tsuna and Suki both had sweatdrops, and stared wide-eyed at the thing.

"I-it talks!" they both shout.

After school, Suki and Tsuna were walking to their homes, discussing about Tsuna's weird skull…thingy.

"What exactly is this thing?" Tsuna asks.

"Are you sure its just some tattoo, or something?" Suki infers.

"It talks, Suki-chan, how can a tattoo talk?"

"It might be some mafia-related…thingy." Tsuna stares with wide eyes at the girl, "M-mafia related?"

"What? Im just saying…" she mumbles.

"That's…" the sound of a voice catches the attention of the two. They turn towards the side to see Reborn, sitting on the wall…in a grim reapers outfit. Suki looked at him, with blue wavy lines going down her face. (If you know what I mean, im going to be calling those blue lines, 'blue bars' you know, when the characters shocked or has disbelief…so yea.) Anyways, Suki and Tsuna ran up to the toddler, Suki coming out of her shock.

"Reborn!" "Reborn-kun!" they shout.

"It's the sign of the fatal Skull Disease. You're going to die Tsuna." Reborn says ominously. The teens have dish eyes and blue bars running down their faces.

"All of a sudden?" Tsuna shouts, turning to look at Suki, she was still staring at Reborn, and was suddenly intrigued with his small scythe, Tsuna looks at her with a sweatdrop.

"Suki-chan!" Suki snaps out of her fascination with the smallish scythe, and turned to Tsuna with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry~" Tsuna sighed and turned to Reborn, eyeing his get-up.

"What the hell are you wearing? Are you a God of Death or something?"

"I can see the shadow of death." Reborn said, holding a magnifying glass to his eye. The teens looked at him with a sweatdrop.

"Stop it already! Don't joke around!" Tsuna exclaimed, Suki giggled and patted Tsuna's shoulder, "Haha, oh come on, Tsuna-kun, that was funny~"

"Im not joking though." The teens turned to the toddler, confused.

"Tsuna, do you remember the number of dying will bullets you have taken to your brain?"

"The number?"

"What do you mean, Reborn-kun?"

Reborn said nothing for a minute, increasing the tension, and finally looked up.

"Ten. I've been told that something horrible will happen if you take ten dying will bullets to your brain."

Tsuna shivered and looked at Suki. She was surprisingly serious about this, having a blank look on her face, staring intently at Reborn.

"I didn't expect it to be the Skull Disease. Too bad. You've had a very unlucky life." He then jumped onto Suki shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. He playfully pinched her cheek, with a smirk on his face.

"You seem very quiet about this. It's unlike you." She smiled and gave a small sigh.

"Yeah well," she over dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Im just taking this very seriously." and made a serious face like a modal in a cover magazine. Reborn chuckled and turned to Tsuna, who was also strangely calm about this.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?"

"Un, who would believe something about this 'fatal illness'? If I wash it, it'll come off."

A few minutes later, the three were in a small park. Tsuna was currently rinsing his hands under a faucet. Reborn was still on Suki's shoulder, and she was playing with his toy scythe, giggling and laughing.

"So…did it come off, Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna turned off the faucet, looked at his hand and 'HHHHIIIIId' ed…

"It's still on!" holding his hand out to show her. Suki frowned and furrowed her brows. So, this thing was real. If it is fatal as Reborn mentioned, it could pose a problem.

"That's so embarrassing!" the…skull…said, "You get motion sickness on swings!" the skull finished, but it wasn't coming from his hand. Tsuna lifted up his shirt, cue Suki's blush, and found another on the upper part of his stomach!

"There's more!" Tsuna screeched.

"That's so embarrassing! You're still afraid of the top of the slide!" Suki coughed and turned her head to the side to stifle her laughter. Tsuna looked at her and frantically waved his arms.

"Tha-that's not true, Suki-chan!" he said desperately, trying to convince her. Reborn, now changed in his regular attire, gazed at his student.

"The Skull Disease is a disease where skulls appear on your body and tell embarrassing secrets until you finally die." Tsuna stepped back, shocked at this new information, even Suki stared at the infant on her shoulder with wide eyes. "It's also called the 'Dying of Shame' disease."

"There's no way that's true!" Tsuna yelled and rinsed his hand under the faucet again.

"That's so embarrassing! You skip school when there's a school-wide vaccination!" Tsuna was getting frustrated and scrubbed harder, "That's so embarrassing! When you were talking in your sleep, you bit your tongue!"

"Shut up!" Tsuna shouted.

"You should already know these secrets, Tsuna." Reborn informed.

"Yeah, but Suki-chan doesn't need to know! So this really is a disease!" he shouted, turning off the faucet.

"That's what I said. By the way, the Skull Disease will cause you to die two hours after it first appears." he mentioned. "So for you it's around sunset." Suki gasped and looked at Tsuna, who was crying waterfalls.

"What, no! I don't want to die! And to have to listen to my most embarrassing moments…" Tsuna fell to his hands and knees, sobbing.

"Don't worry," reborn said, "They'll keep talking after you die." Suki looked at him with a frown, "Was that supposed to help!" she exclaimed, but he pretended to ignore her.

"Good for you. It'll be a funeral full of smiles." he congratulated with a thumbs up.

"That's not good! Save me!" Suki frowned and pulled up Tsuna by the back of his collar. Tsuna was surprised; he's never seen Suki angry before…well, not at him.

"Get a grip Tsuna, you are not gonna die!" she gently released his jacket and straitened it out and mumbled a sorry, and turned to Reborn.

"Reborn, there must be some sort of cure for this, correct?" she asked, getting to the point. They only had two hours before this stupid disease takes Tsuna's life, but she wasn't about to let that happen. Reborn lowered his fedora and smirked.

"There is one way…" the teens listen intently to the toddler, edging him to go on.

"I have an acquaintance who's a specialist with fatal illnesses." he finished, staring up at Suki. She was entirely focused on what he was saying, and nodded.

"Can you bring down here for Tsuna, Reborn-kun?" she asked him, but he turned his head away from them.

"Only for something in return." he bargained, and stared back at Suki. She blinked for a few seconds, "And what would that be?"

"I want you imported coffee your father gave you for Christmas." Suki stared at him for a few seconds, confused.

"Imported coffee-! Wait, aw man, but, but Reborn-kun, I only have one box left!" she whined. Suki waited half a year to get that coffee, and it was _damn _good coffee. Her father was in Cuba for a-while, and imported it to her on her request, but he wanted to wait until Christmas, that was six months away! So, she waited, and got her beloved gift, and it was _good_~ well worth the wait. Now, Reborn's trying to take it from her!

"Why would you want coffee Reborn?" Tsuna asked, he's got plenty at his house.

Suki turned to him. "Because, it's **awesome**…" she said, her eyes widening. Tsuna sweatdroped, and looked back at Reborn.

"No coffee, no deal." he said and turned to walk away. Tsuna looked desperately at Suki, begging her to do this for him. She had a sad and reluctant face; she was giving up her precious coffee! But she had to, for her friend.

"Fine, fiiinnneee… I'll give you the coffee Reborn, ONLY if you call your friend to help Tsuna!" Reborn turned around with a triumphant smirk on his face, and looked at a sobbing Suki, waterfalls running down her face. He jumped on her shoulder and patted her cheek, "Good girl, you've got a deal."

They went over to Tsuna's house, hoping to find the cure Reborn mentioned earlier for Tsuna. Once inside, immediately came a rush of tumbles and thuds. Suki and Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the scene; a man in white was lying at the bottom of the stairs, with a purple pizza on his face. Suki clapped.

"Woohoo~ who did Bianchi kill this time?" she asked, _smiling_. Tsuna sweatdroped at her, and her weird behavior, but that's what he liked about her.

"That's doctor Shamal. He's the doctor I called over from Italy." Reborn introduced the current, possibly dead, man. Just then the poisonous chief herself, walked down the stairs, with her hands on her hips.

"*sigh* It's been a-while since I've done something good for this world." she admitted, frowning at the lying mass at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bianchi-san~!" Suki greeted, with a small wave. Tsuna had a totally different reaction.

"Bianchi! If that doctor dies, I die as well…" Tsuna quieted at the end, falling to his hands and knees again. Suki went to his level and patted his back.

"Feisty as usual." A muffled voice said. The two teens turned to the man as he pulled the pizza off his face. Apparently, it was protected by a thin sheet of paper. So that's why he didn't die!

"That was close, but woman should be like that. I like you even more!" he declared, jumped forward towards Bianchi, and kissed her on the cheek. Bianchi reacted quickly and kicked him in the head, making him fall on the stairs, and slide down it with his chin. They stayed like for a-while before the man was up again, and chased after Bianchi.

"Get away!" she yelled, and a flurry of purple pizzas trapped the man onto the wall.

"As you can see, he loves women." Reborn announced.

"This old guy can cure fatal illnesses?" Tsuna asked, not really believing it. Suki was uneasy around this guy; he just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Maybe I should go then…" Suki said, and was walking towards the door, when Reborn stepped infront of her.

"Yada, you're staying here." Reborn ordered with his arms crossed. Suki exhaled sharply through her nose. "Why…?" she whispered. Reborn raised an eyebrow, still infront of the door.

"I need to make sure you don't skip-out on the deal we made earlier." He replied, Suki was confused a first then remembered that her precious coffee was going to stolen. She frantically waved her arms; her coffee was going to be consumed by a _child_.

"De-demo, Reeebbooorrrnnn! My last box!" she wailed. Reborn stood his ground, not even flinching. She eventually stopped and crossed her arms with a pout, and looked down at the toddler.

"You're still mean…" she mumbled, he smirked and walked up next to the two teens, and addressed the doctor.

"Shamal, this is Tsuna. He's sick with the Skull Disease." he said, pointing up to Tsuna. Shamal removed the pizza from his face, another paper under it, and looked over at Reborn.

"Oh right, that's why you called me out." the doctor walked up to Tsuna, a hand behind his head, "Sorry Im easily distra-a-acted~ and who is this beautiful, young lady~?" he was now hovering over Suki, with a goofy smile. Suki stepped back a-little, not comfortable at how close he was, and put on a watery smile.

"M-Miori Suki…" Suki said shakily. Shamal smiled more and kissed her hand.

"Ah~ such a lovely young flower, you have certainly blossomed my dear~" Suki lifted an eyebrow, she couldn't put her finger on it, but the man in front of her seemed very familiar…

"Have we met before…? You look very familiar…" she mumbled. Shamal suddenly put his hand on his forehead, taking a dramatic pose.

"Oh, I am hurt, my dear. How could you forget me~?"

Suki tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful look on her face. She thought back to her childhood, her mom, and then this man showed up and…she suddenly burst into a smile.

"Shammy!" she exclaimed and tackled the man to the floor, giggling and laughing. Shamal laughed and stood up and twirled Suki in the air as she squealed with joy. Tsuna looked on in shock, surprise, confusion, and…something else…jealously?

He shook his head at the thought, and looked back at the two. Suki was now standing normally, grinning from ear to ear, talking to the doctor. She turned around and dragged Shamal up to Tsuna.

"E-eto, Suki-chan, do you know him?" Suki looked back at the doctor and then at Tsuna, and nodded.

"Yeah, he was a friend of my moms back in Italy, and visited often with my dad." Suki explained. Tsuna looked confused at her, and Suki just waved her hand.

"I'll tell you about it later. Sham-san, Tsuna needs your help." Shamal looked at Tsuna up and down, before turning disbelievingly at Suki and Reborn.

"You two both know I don't treat men. Women only."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Reborn suddenly remembered.

"You forgot?" Tsuna shouted at the infant. Suki looked up at her old friend.

"You're still on that 'I don't treat men' crap?"

"There's nothing wrong with a women-only doctor." he countered. Suki looked incredulously at the man before him, with her arms crossed, both eyebrows up. Shamal sweated a-little, and turned the other way.

"Please wait a-minute, you're just going to forget about me because of that?" Tsuna half asked, half shouted at the pervert doctor. Shamal looked back at Tsuna, offended.

"What do you mean 'that'? There's a big difference between this and that."

"Really. Shamal, you can't be serious, my friend is dying, and you're not willing to help him because he's not a female?" Suki asked. She was started to get a-little mad at the man.

"I've seen over a million patients. Not one of them has been male. There've been no exceptions. Not now, not ever." Suki glared at him, she loved him (family-like way.) but she was getting impatient.

"How cruel…"

Bianchi now came out of hiding, and was standing near the stairs. Then, the stupid skulls decided to talk.

"That's so embarrassing! Even though you're in middle school, you're still scared to go to the toilet in the middle of the night!" Tsuna looked at both of his hands, shocked. What made it worse was that Bianchi started giggling, making Tsuna stare at her with waterfalls.

"How can you laugh in this situation?"

"Bianchi-chan~!" Shamal decided to chase Bianchi again.

"You're too persistent!" Bianchi shouted, running out the door with Shamal in pursuit.

"Matte, doctor!" "Shamal, get back here!" Tsuna and Suki shouted, running after the pervert.

Suki and Tsuna were running side by side, still following the love-sick doctor. Suki had half a mind to beat the shit out of him! She will make him cure Tsuna or else… Then suddenly, Shamal gained a new burst of speed, running farther away.

"What's Bianchi thinking?" Tsuna asked. Then Tsuna came to a sudden realization.

"Is she still trying to kill me so she can go back to Italy with Reborn?" Suki looked at him, shocked.

"No way, she wouldn't! Grrr, come on Tsuna-kun!" Bianchi and Shamal then jumped over a wall, so the two will have to hurry to catch up to them. Suki grabbed Tsuna's hand and easily jumped over the wall, not with no Tsuna. She looked around, and not seeing the brunette anywhere, decided to look back over the wall. She poked her head to the other side to see Tsuna laying on the floor with a red mark on his face.

Suki jumped back over the wall, and knelled next to Tsuna, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry Tsuna-kun, I thought you could jump that~" she helped him sit-up, but the sound of footsteps made the two look over. They found an old man looking down at them, a frown marring his face. The two immediately stood up infront of the elder.

"D-domo…" the two said, and turned to walk away, when the man grabbed both of the back of their shirt collars.

"Hold it. You two are the ones that have been stealing my persimmons." the old man accused.

"Excuse me!" Suki squeaked.

"No, there's some kind of mistake!" Tsuna assured, and then the skulls talked again.

"That's so embarrassing! You fell from a persimmon tree and ripped your pants!" it shouted.

"Do they ever shut up?" Suki mumbled. The old man was now dragging them off.

"There you have it. I'll be sure to scold the both of you well, be ready." the old man warned. Tsuna started wailing and crying, Suki was fuming.

"We don't have time for this!" Suki yelled.

"The time!" Tsuna cried, and the both were dragged off to be yelled at by a stranger.

* * *

Later, away from the clutches of the old man, the two were now once again on the road to find the doctor.

"Finally, were free~!" Suki brought her hands out like an airplane, and ran around Tsuna once, laughing. Tsuna looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah but…were did Shamal go?" Tsuna asked. The two looked around, but bumped into someone, causing them to fall down.

"Where the hell are you looking!" a very familiar voice shouted. Suki opened one eye to see the bomber himself standing in front of them.

"Tenth! Get yourself together, Tenth!" helping Tsuna up, leaving Suki on the ground.

"Yeah, leave me on the floor…" She muttered.

The trio were now at the local park, having told Gokudera what was going on.

"Shamal? That perverted old man?" Gokudera asked while they were running. Suki looked over at him, surprised.

"You know him too, Gokudera?"

"Yeah, he's been to my house before. How do you know him?"

"He had to visit my mom a-couple of times at the house, she was sick." was all she said. Tsuna looked over at her for a-while. What would so bad that Shamal had to visit her mom?

"That's so embarrassing! You've worn your underwear the wrong way around and peed in your pants!"

The trio stopped and Suki and Gokudera looked at Tsuna in shock. He looked at the two, totally embarrassed, and Suki heard too. The two of them looked away from Tsuna.

"I-I didn't hear anything." the two said, trying to make Tsuna feel better. Though he wasn't buying it. Suki then spotted two dots on a bench not to far away.

"Hey guys, is that I-pin and Lambo?" the two boys looked in the direction she was pointing to, and ran towards it. The three were now infront of the two toddlers.

"Hey you two, did you see Bianchi pass-by here?" Suki asked, her hand on her knees.

"I-pin no see." I-pin squeaked, continuing to eat her meal, which Lambo was currently drooling at.

"Lambo, you?" Suki asked the mini cow.

"Lambo-san…Lambo-san wants…to eat octopus balls! Or I wont tell you!" the cow bargained, making the bomber explode.

"You stupid cow! Don't get carried away!" and hit Lambo on the head, making him burst into tears.

"How is that supposed to help, hot-head!" Lambo continued wailing, yelling 'takoyaki' over and over again.

"Okay, I'll buy you octopus balls." Tsuna agreed. Lambo, with his meal, devoured the whole thing, and held out the plate to Tsuna.

"More." was what he said. After his billionth plate, he was finally full.

"So, do you know where Bianchi went, Lambo?" Suki asked.

"Ummmmmm."

"Get to the point, stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted.

"I haven't seen her." was what the infant said. All that waiting…

"HHHIIII! I wasted more time!" Tsuna shouted, but that was when Bianchi and Shamal ran by.

"Wait for me, Bianchi-chan~!" the pervert shouted.

"Tsuna-kun, look!" The three were now chasing after him, with I-pin and Lambo, who was asking for more food.

"I want cotton candy now! Gimme gimme!" and latched onto Tsuna's leg, "Don't get in the way Lambo! If you catch that man, I'll buy you whatever you want!" Lambo and I-pin immediately ran towards the doctor and jumped on either side of his shoulders, knocking him down.

"Shamal! Don't you dare run again!" Suki shouted, running infront of the man with the other two. He then looked at the silver bomber.

"Hey aren't you Hayato? Hey."

" 'Hey' nothing! Hurry up and cure the Tenth!"

"I don't treat men." he repeated.

"Come on Shamal, just help him already, please?" Suki begged with puppy eyes and her bottom lip sticking out. Shamal had to look away, he remembered how she used that all the time when she was younger, but he won't give in this time!

"That's so embarrassing! When eating octopus balls, you walked around all day with seaweed topping stuck on your teeth!" the skulls shouted. I-pin jumped off Shamal's shoulder, pulled out a mirror, and looked at her teeth to find seaweed stuck on her teeth too. She broke out in a sweat and jumped onto Tsuna's leg, the Pinzu Time Bomb activated.

"She became embarrassed!" Tsuna shouted, trying to shake off the human bomb.

"I-pin, you need to let go!" Suki said, trying to coax the child off Tsuna's leg. That's when Shamal decided to run.

"Wait dammit! Tenth, we don't have time to hang around here." the time bomb was now down to four.

"We know hot head, but…" Suki was interrupted by a large sounding splash. The three looked over to the pond to see a mini submarine surface the water, and popped out Reborn.

"Hey Tsuna. If you don't hurry up, there'll be no more time left." The three looked at the toddler, shocked by his bizarre appearance.

"Reborn-kun…" Suki mumbled. =_=;

"Eh? AAAHHHH!" the Pinzu bomb was now down to one. Suki and Tsuna both flew up into the air and landed in the far end of the pond. Suki surfaced the water, coughing.

"*cough, cough* Tsuna-kun *cough*…Tsuna!" Suki looked around frantically for him, turning around and looking side to side. She then checked underwater, and found him a-little-ways away, and swam towards him quickly. She grabbed him underwater, and pulled him to the surface and gasped for breath. She coughed a-few times and pulled Tsuna to shore, who was coughing like crazy.

She sat him down, and removed his school jacket, leaving him only in his shirt and tie. Suki patted his back as he started coughing again.

"Tsuna-kun, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed and looked at his upper right arm.

"How you bleed while hitting the water is beyond me." Suki giggled along with Tsuna. She rolled up his sleeve, and saw a small cut where he was injured.

"It should be fine, but we need to wrap it with something…Ah!" Suki untied her red school ribbon, and wrapped it around Tsuna's cut.

"I-It'll ruin your bow!" Tsuna informed, but Suki just smiled and waved it off, "Don't worry about it, Tsuna-kun, its okay." she pated the ribbon carefully and rolled down his sleeve.

"Suki-chan…" Tsuna stared at her for a-while, catching her eye, and she stared right back. Suki then blinked and looked away, blushing like crazy, and played with her hands.

"S-sa, l-lets go see Gokudera." Suki mumbled and helped Tsuna stand up.

"A-ah…" Tsuna blushed at what just happened, and sped off with Suki to where Gokudera was. They found him lying on the ground in a fetal position, twitching.

"Hehe~ Is that some sort of new dance move, Gokudera~?" Suki teased, giggling.

"Urasei, stupid woman…" he muttered, and gripped his stomach in pain.

"Are you okay, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked, his hands on his knees.

"Hai, Tenth don't mind me. Get him." Tsuna stood up and looked at Suki; they both nodded and headed off towards the doctor. They finally found him and chased after the doctor as he chased Bianchi.

Oddly, he was now running in place, but that gave Suki and Tsuna a chance to catch him. Somewhere, the gods hated them, as a person decided to tackle the teens out of nowhere, giving Shamal the chance to escape.

"I've caught them!" a high pitched voice said. The two sat up and looked behind them, and saw an overly perky brunette.

"H-Haru…" Tsuna said, Suki rubbed her chin and looked at Haru disbelievingly.

"Why, Haru, why…" Suki stood up with Tsuna and dusted herself off, and stared at the hyper girl.

"Tsuna-san, Suki-chan, Gokudera told me to catch you." she explained a rather apologetic look on her face. Suki made a mental note to have a little _talk_ with the hot-head later.

"Were supposed to catch that guy, Haru-chan." Suki said, pointing at the running doctor.

"He's the only person who can cure my illness." Tsuna continued, looking at a perplexed Haru.

* * *

The sun was now about to set, sending colors of orange, yellow, purple and pink across the sky. Suki would have marveled at the scene, if her friend wasn't about to die _when_ the sun sets. Haru ran ahead of them to try and capture the doctor, leaving Suki and Tsuna alone. All of the running done today was taking it's toll on poor Tsuna, who was dragging his feat. Suki was panting slightly, but looked fine. She put her hand over her eyes, as she stared up at the sky.

'The time… Oh, were is he?' Suki solemnly thought, and looked over at Tsuna. She was broken out of her thoughts when a shrill yell was heard. The two looked infront of them to see Haru being chased by Shamal! This was there chance!

"Tsuna-san, Suki-chan, this guy is really dangerous!" she yelled, running towards them.

"Haru-chan, just keep running!" Suki shouted, as she ran by them. They both had determined looks as Shamal got closer, and when he was close enough, they both jumped on him.

"Shamal-san, please cure my illness!" Tsuna begged, looking at the doc with pleading eyes.

"Shamal, help him, please!" Suki joined, staring at the man. Shamal sighed and stood up.

"I told you two already, I don't tend to men." he re-stated. Tsuna bowed to Shamal, his head on his hands, "Please do something." but Shamal just walked away,

"It's useless."

Suki stared at him with blue bars running down her face, as Tsuna cried waterfalls.

"Sawada Tsuna. With a short life. In the setting sun."

The teens turned towards Reborn, wearing an old fashioned yukata, reading haikus.

"When did you get here?" Suki asked shaking her head. Tsuna furrowed his brows and addressed his tutor, "And why are you reading haikus?" Before the baby could reply, a voice cut in.

"Tsuna-kun, Suki-chan."

The two looked up to see the young Kyoko standing before them, looking confused.

"Kyoko-chan!" They shouted, caught by surprise at the sudden encounter. Tsuna tilted his head to the side, confused and surprised. 'Weird, I don't fell like I would whenever I meet Kyoko-chan anymore…' he blinked a-couple of times, and turned towards Suki. He stared at how the sun shadowed her face perfectly, lighting up her eyes in a dazzling way, like gold diamonds. He blushed and shook his head, 'No, now's not the time!'

"Hello Kyoko-chan." Suki greeted, getting up.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, smiling at Suki. Tsuna got up, waving his hand, and scratching his forehead, reviling his skull marks.

"You do body painting, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko marveled, staring wide-eyed at the sight and turned to Suki, "Do you, Suki-chan?" Suki laughed and scratched her cheek.

"Iye, Kyoko-chan, but Tsuna seems to like it~" She teased, poking him on the cheek, "Right, Tsuna-kun~" she knew Kyoko couldn't find out about his disease, so why not torture Tsuna for a little bit, just for today~ Tsuna stared at her, disbelievingly.

"U-un, I do…" he said with a =_=; face.

"That's so embarrassing!" Suki groaned and pacepalmed her forehead, "Even though you're short, you have the longest waist in your class!" Suki blanched and glared at the skull on Tsuna's forehead.

"How is that embarrassing?" Suki shouted, but quickly covered her mouth.

"How's what embarrassing, Suki-chan?" Suki spun around to face Kyoko, sweating a little.

"E-eto, n-nothing, Kyoko-chan! Hahaha!" she bellowed.

"Sawada Tsuna. With a short life. And with very short legs as well. That's too many syllables." Reborn recited, making Kyoko laugh. Out of the blue, Shamal came up and encircled and arm around her.

"Hey young lady, you're very pretty, how about a smooch?" Suki had a stress mark, and got in between the two.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Shamal!" Suki held her arms out, blocking Kyoko from the perv. Shamal looked at her, curious.

"Why, this doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does, she's my friend! So don't touch her!" she then looked behind her at Kyoko, softening her voice, "Kyoko-chan, why don't you go home now? Your brother might be worried." she said with a smile, putting her arms down.

"Un, you're right, Suki-chan. I'll see you both later!" she left with a nod of her head, and waved back at the two, walking out of sight. Shamal had this knowing smirk as he stared at Suki. She looked at him her brows burrowing in mild anger.

"What?" she muttered and crossed her arms. Shamal lifted his head, and rubbed his chin, still staring at the pinkette.

"Now, why would you do that, Suki-chan?" he asked, still having that all-knowing smirk on his face.

"Do what? Save my friend from your pervertedness?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. Shamal laughed, and walked closer to Suki, who stepped back some. He was very unpredictable, and that unnerved her.

"Is it because…you were jealous?" Suki stared wide-eyed at the man. Jealous?

"What are you talking about; I was protecting my friend from you! Anyways, we don't have time for this, cure Tsuna!" she exclaimed gesturing to the brunette.

"Why? He only has five minutes left anyways." he said, nonchalantly. Both teens looked at the now setting sun, unbelievingly.

"Usso!" they both shouted. Suki had to think fast, they didn't have much time left, and Shamal was about to walk away.

"Anyways, I should get go-"

"I'll do whatever you want!" Suki suddenly exclaimed, catching the perv's attention, and Tsuna's. Reborn remained quite through the whole scene.

"What are you saying, Su-?"

"Anything, Shamal, just name it." she clenched her teeth. Shamal had hearts for eyes, and put his hands together.

"Then how about a kiss~?" he asked and was about to pounce on her, till she held a hand out.

"ONLY if you cure Tsuna afterwards!" he nodded frantically, and encircled her waist. She furrowed her brows, as Shamal's lips were inches from hers, 'Not only am I losing my precious coffee to an infant, but im going to lose my first kiss too? Right infront of Tsuna…' Suki clenched her eyes shut, as Shamal descended upon her, waiting for her torture, but a sudden declaration stopped them.

"UWAAAA! I'll protect Suki-chan with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled, and yanked Suki from Shamal's grasp, holding her protectively in his arms, but something, ALWAYS had to ruin it!

"That's so embarrassing! You called and 'elevator' an 'eberator'! That's so embarrassing! You could never get your timing right when singing!" Tsuna and Suki both had blue bars at what Tsuna's stupid disease reveled, making Tsuna go in the emo corner. Suki stared at his depressed form, a sorrowful look marring her face.

"Tsuna-kun…"

Tsuna stared at the setting sun, discouraged.

"So, this is it huh? This will be the last sun-set I'll ever see," he mumbled more to himself, but Suki was hearing every word. "And Suki-chan had to hear every embarrassing thing that happened to me in my life…" Suki walked up next to him and sat down, syza-style, and stared up at the sky.

"Do you want to know one of my secrets?" she asked as he slowly turned his head towards her.

"It's not really embarrassing, but its one of my deepest secrets, and I don't share these with just anybody." she was still staring at the sky, Tsuna looking at her with curious eyes as she continued.

"Did you know that I was nearly raped?" Tsuna eyes snapped wide open, staring at the girl next to him. Was she serious? What kind of sick person would do that to Suki? She continued to stare at the sky, not even flinching.

"I know it's not a very pleasant secret, but please hear me out. I want to get it off my chest." she sighed, and got in a more comfortable position.

"I was around four or five, the memory is a-little hazy, but I still remember that time. Three men had me cornered in an alley, I tried to get away, but they were so much stronger than me at the time, and they easily pinned me to the wall. I also remember me screaming 'Why? Why are you doing this to me? Just let me go! Let me go!' over and over again. One man answered me; with such venom it scared me to death. 'It's because your **different**.' he said in my ear." she looked down at the ground infront of her, causing her hair to fall over her shoulders. She twirled a lock of hair absentmindedly. "Maybe it was because of my hair color. I was always treated differently because of it. I tried to get away, I kicked and thrashed, but it was no use." her eyes teared up a-little, "I still have nightmares about it. I can still _feel_ their hands on me." a lone tear slide down her left cheek, and finally turned to look at Tsuna with a smile on her face. Tsuna was speechless. He grabbed up enough courage and held her left hand in his right.

"But there was always a happy ending." Tsuna blinked. How can there be a happy ending? "My dad always came to save me. I don't know how he knew, or knew where I was, but he found me. In the end of every nightmare, I always remember him holding me. 'It's alright, daddy's here, daddy's got you. I won't let anything hurt you.' he whispered to me, and would always carry me out of that alley." More tears slid down her face as Tsuna held her hand tighter, and embraced her in a hug.

"That's so embarrassing and also nice. This is the first time you willingly touched the girl you like." Suki opened her eyes wide and lifted her head a-little. Did she just hear right? She stared at Tsuna as he put his hands onto the skulls, begging the gods that she hadn't heard. Oh, but the gods loved to torture him.

"Is that true, Tsuna-kun?" he mentally wailed, and laughed nervously.

"I-Is what true, S-Suki-chan?" he stuttered, sweating some. She looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes glistening in the sunlight. Tsuna looked at her with a blush on his face.

"Do you like me Tsuna?"

His blush darkened, ten-fold, and tried to look everywhere but her. This was so embarrassing!

"E-eto, a-a-ano, t-that's…" he dared to look at her, and saw her eyes focused intently on him, and his blush worsened, "…I do, S-Suki-chan…" he whispered, barley audible. The next thing he knew, a pair of soft lips, gently met his own. His eyes widened in surprise, but slowly closed them as he was taken away by bliss. Suki parted and opened her eyes slowly, wondering at how Tsuna will react. He opened his eyes and blinked, staring at a now smiling Suki.

"I think that proves I like you too, Tsuna-kun~" she giggled at his flushed face, but the sound of snickering caught their attention. The two looked over to see a perv and a toddler both looking at them with smug faces. The two blinked and turned towards each other. Realization slowly dawned on them, and the two blush tomato red. Tsuna waved his hands frantically, while Suki covered her face with her hands.

"This is so embarrassing!" she wailed, but looked up when a shadow washed over her.

"Hehe, that was some show~ I'll think I'll save your _boyfriend_ after all~" Shamal teased. Suki, too embarrassed, only squeaked and looked somewhere else. Tsuna looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really? But you have no instruments or medicine." Shamal reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small silver case.

"I have the instruments and medicine right here." Tsuna sighed in relief, as Suki smiled, Tsuna could live to see another day! He opened the case to see rows of small blue and white pills.

"I m naturally able to take in bacteria and viruses easily. Right now, I have Six hundred and sixty six different fatal illnesses." he informed, the teens stared at him in confusion. "The reason that im fine is, by having diseases with two opposite symptoms, they cancel each other out. For example, having an illness that raises your temperature cancels one that lowers it." the two stared at him, incredulously.

"Usso…" they say.

"The illness that cancels out the Skull Disease is the Angel Disease." he said, holding out the pill for them to see as they stood up.

"Go!" he suddenly exclaimed and flipped the pill up in the air, "Trident Mosquito!" and a real mosquito popped out of the pill, and flew towards Tsuna.

"Shamal is usually a doctor, but he is also a hitman called 'Trident Shamal." Reborn informed, "He uses 666 trident mosquitoes that each have a fatal illness-causing bacterium to make his enemies become ill." he finished.

"Do it, angel mosquito." Shamal commanded. The two watched as the insect landed on Tsuna's outstretched arm. It injected its disease by its trident shaped nose, and flew away. The two watched as the skull on his hand disappeared, and everywhere-else on his body. Tsuna cried tears of joy and Suki sighed in relief.

"Your illness is cured." Shamal congratulated. Suki was about to thank him, when she came to a realization.

"Hey, wait a minute! Is that why every time you came to visit, I always got sick!" Suki shouted, but the doctor immediately ran away, avoiding Suki's question.

"Live life to the fullest, you two~!" he shouted back at them. Suki fumed.

"SHAMAL!" Tsuna held her back as the pervert ran away, off out of sight. Suki grumbled words under her breath and crossed her arms, staring hatefully at the ground. She was brought out of her cross state, when Reborn landed on her right shoulder, a smirk on his young face.

"Sa, what about you two~" he tipped his fedora down, shadowing his eyes, covering the dark humor in them. He watched the two teens blush and fidget slightly.

"Oh thank you, for making it less awkward." Suki said sarcastically, eyeing the toddler. He chuckled and made himself comfortable and addressed his charge.

"Tsuna, walk Suki home. Its getting late and I need to pick up something from there too." Suki looked confused for a minute, until the horror washed over her.

"My coffee!"

* * *

Woo! Sorry this took so long, this has been a lazy week for me. I'll possibly update a-lot sooner, because Tsuna finally admitted his feelings! Yes! How will the others react? Stay tuned, Ja Ne~!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, it's nice to see people like this story. Enjoy reading~ Oh…PLEASE REVIEW! :P

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday, the sun was shining, birds were singing, overall a perfect day to go out, but Suki had other ideas.

"*yawn* Ahh~ what a perfect day to relax!" she commented as she walked down the stairs. She was dressed in an orange and yellow tank-top, with white, baggy pants that scrunched up to her knees, and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

Suki was about to make some tea (now that her coffee was gone…) when frantic banging erupted by the door. She jumped slightly, nearly dropping her glass, and made her way to the door, the banging continued.

"Hai, hai, coming." she said near the door. Opening it was a really bad mistake, as a blur of brown and silver tackled her to the ground, making her tea spill on the floor. Suki was about to counter, thinking it was and intruder, when she saw them more clearly.

"Gokudera, Haru? What's wrong with you two?" she nearly shouted, she also noticed Yamamoto by the door, with his usual smile. She tried getting up, but the combined weight of the two kept her pinned down.

"You guys, let me up." she wheezed out, struggling.

"Is it true!" the two shouted, Suki blinked a-couple of times, not understanding.

"Is what true?" they were staring intently at her, well, Gokudera was glaring.

"That your going out with Tsuna-san or 'Tenth'" they shouted. Suki had an amazed face.

"Wow, new travels fast huh?" she was finally able to sit up, now that the two were finally standing. She dusted off her pants, and went back into the kitchen.

"Well, come on in you guys, make yourself at home." The three followed her into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. Gokudera had his arms crossed, Haru looked around curiously, and Yamamoto was grinning. She went back to making tea, but went to the cupboard for three more glasses. Boiling the pot on the stove, she leaned on the counter next to it, folding her arms.

"So, are you guys' hungry?" Gokudera frowned and slammed his fist on the table, making it shake slightly. Suki had a blank face as she stared at the fuming bomber.

"Why are you going out with the Tenth!" he shouted across the table, Yamamoto tried calming him down, but that irritated the hitman even further. Suki placed a cup of tea infront of the three, and sat down on the opposite side of Gokudera. She blew on her cup before taking a sip, and smiled in content.

"Don't ignore me!"

"It's because we like each other, that's why." Haru looked bewildered and blinked at her.

"Hahi, did Tsuna-san confess to you, Suki-chan?" she asked, generally curious. Suki smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahahaha! I've got to congratulate Tsuna after this!" Gokudera glared at the overly happy baseball player.

"Urasei, baseball-freak! That's not the point!" Suki smiled in understanding, and sipped leisurely on her tea.

"I understand you three, I know you haven't known me for a-while and I totally get how you guys would come over and interrogate me. Honestly, I would do it too." she looked over at the three to see them lost in their own thoughts.

"Why do you want to go out with Tsuna-san, Suki-chan?" Haru asked seriously. Suki smiled warmly and without hesitation, she explained.

"Tsuna is a good person. He's very sweet and kind, strong, dependable. Of course, he can be a-little bit of a scardy-cat." Gokudera was about to retort when she continued, "But he has a big heart, a strong will to help the people around him. He'll risk his life to help the people close to him, no matter what." her eyes were half lidded, shining with admiration and love for her beloved. The three stared in silence, awed by her speech, she talks about him as if she's known him for years, but in reality, it's only been a few days. Yamamoto smiled and laughed.

"I think Suki-chan will take good care of Tsuna!" Haru's eyes sparkled and grasped Suki's hands in her own.

"Please be kind to Tsuna-san, Suki. I don't want to see him hurt." Suki nodded, and gently tightened her grip on Haru's hands.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Haru-chan." they were all looking at Gokudera, who was uncomfortable under all the stares, and finally sighed in irritation.

"Tch, fine, I approve, but if you dare harm the Tenth in any way-!" Suki put her hand up to stop him.

"I won't Gokudera, I promise." she reassured, her eyes having a confidant gleam in them. Suki got up and gathered the now empty cups, and washed them in the sink. She suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we go out to eat?" she asked and turned to the group, Haru immediately brightened at the idea.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea, Suki-chan!" Suki smiled and clapped her hands, "We could even go pick-up Tsuna! Does anyone know a good restaurant?" she questioned, looking at everyone.

"Ah, my dad owns a sushi shop." Yamamoto announced. Suki was surprised and looked at the baseball nut.

"Really? Cool, we can go eat there!" she looked down at herself and frowned slightly, "Let me change first…" and headed off towards the stairs.

"Don't make us wait to long, stupid woman." Gokudera warned, Suki just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, hot-head." She stopped about half-way up the stairs.

"Want to come, Haru-chan?" Suki half grinned down at the perky brunette as she came running over.

"You boys don't break anything, kay~!" and ran off to her room with Haru. She opened the door labeled 'Suki's Room' in bold pink letters on a piece of paper, taped onto the door. Once inside, Haru looked around, with big curious eyes. The room had a single bed in the corner with a white comforter with pink and orange stripes, and a yellow pillow. The room had all those colors, and a small table in the middle with pictures of drawings spread on it.

"Uwaa~ you have a very cute room, Suki-chan!" Haru complimented, twirling once. Suki laughed and headed for the closet, pulling out different color skirts and shirts and laying them on the bed. She stared at them with a hand on her chin, tilting her head slightly.

"Ne, Haru-chan, what should I wear?" After about half an hour, Suki and Haru emerged giggling and laughing. Suki was wearing a white skirt with tiny, dots of all different colors, and a light green, short sleeve shirt, with the number 14 on the bottom right corner. She left her hair up in its high ponytail, and was carrying a pair of white flats down the stairs.

"Sorry for the wait boys, we lost track of-! What the hell happened in here!" she came down to find most of her living room and part of her kitchen covered in soot and smoke. The couch was tipped over, chairs fell or were miles away from were they used to be. Pictures were in disray, or had fallen off completely from the walls, and the table was split in two. Suki was trying to keep from exploding with every will of her body, and was trying to find the two responsible. The sound of a plate meeting the floor caught her attention and rushed towards the kitchen.

Suki found Gokudera standing in the kitchen, hands full of his famous dynamite, facing a grinning Yamamoto. The two were startled when they felt a **very** intense killing aura and turned to find a dark looking Suki. She was staring her hateful glare at Gokudera (God help him…) the only person who would actually start a fight, and was clearly holding the evidence to the soot marks all over the house. She was breathing heavily and clenched her fists tightly.

"Gokudera…" she muttered, darkly. "You'd better run…" she advised. The bomber gulped nervously, and made his way quickly towards the door, shutting it with a slam.

At the Sawada residence, Tsuna was currently laying on his bed, reading manga. He was turning to the next page when something made him drop the book.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A yell was heard in the distance, not to far from his house. He turned towards his tutor, who only lifted a brow, and opened his window. He stuck his head out, and saw his supposed 'right-hand man' running for his life.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted, catching the bombers attention. He quickly ran up to the house, causing Tsuna to rush downstairs. He opened the door finding an out of breath Gokudera with Suki, Haru and Yamamoto behind him.

"Gokudera, you will pay for the damages." Suki said with her arms crossed, looking at the bomber with a blank look. He was about to make a comment when Suki shot him a dark look, immediately stopping him.

"Che, fine..." he stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking away from her. She gave a frustrated sigh, and walked up to Tsuna, her face forming a smile.

"Ne, Tsuna-kun, we were wondering if you wanted to come eat out with us." Tsuna blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head nervously. His reply was interrupted, however, when Reborn kicked him on his back, and landed ontop of Suki's head. Suki looked down at him with a sweatdrop. She looked up at the toddler, furrowing her brows.

"D-did you have to do that…?" she questioned, concerned. Tsuna got up slowly, and glared lightly at the infant. Suki laughed lightly, "Is that a yes?" and grasped his hand in her own, making him blush, not used to the affection.

Everyone was on their way to 'Takesushi' talking about everything; Suki was currently playing a-little tag game with Lambo and I-pin, unaware of the audience that was watching. She was currently hiding in a tree, stalking an unwary Lambo. The cow decided to hide up in the trees, pretty smart, but not smart enough. He was distracted by something, and that gave her the chance to sneak up on him. She sneakily crawled up to him, and blew lightly in is ear, and watched as he jumped up screaming, making him fall from the branch. She immediately caught him, saving the small cow from another injury, and landed on the ground laughing.

"Haha, go wait with the others, Lambo, I still have to fin I-pin." Suki put her hands on her hips, and searched for the young girl's presence. She broke out into a smile and ran into a pile of bushes. A few minutes later, she came out laughing and giggling with I-pin. Lambo decided to jump up on Suki, causing the girl to fall on her back. She tried getting up, but the two kept her pinned down, which was weird.

"Okay, Im getting **really** out of shape, if I can't even escape two toddlers." she giggled and turned her head towards the group, finding them staring at her with amused faces.

"Yes, sit there and watch me suffer people. Tsuna-kun, save me~!" she wailed dramatically, reaching her arms out for him. The pinkette suddenly burst out into a fit of giggling and laughing, the two toddlers decided to be her tormentors and tickled her sides, her ultimate weakness. Her laugh was like music, and it rang out in a sweet melody over everyone. She was about to get up, when something forced her back down. Surprised, she looked onto her back to find Reborn, looking smug. Now, it was impossible to get up and her torture continued. Where was Tsuna!

"No, you g-guys…I c-cant…b-br-breathe! T-Tsuna-kuuunnnn!" she desperately cried out to her rescuer, holding her hand out. Small tears made it out of her eyes from laughing so much, when Tsuna finally saved her. She held on to him, trying to catch her breath and wiping the tears from her face. Looking behind them, she addressed the rest of the group.

"Yeah, thanks you guys, you really helped me out." she said playfully. Suki rested her head on Tsuna's shoulder, calming down. Tsuna blushed and decided to try something. He squeezed her sides, making her jump and giggle. She looked at him, startled.

"Not you too, Tsuna-kun!" she said, mocking hurt. Tsuna tried to apologize, but stopped when she kissed his cheek. Tsuna flushed beet red, making Suki giggle.

Once at the restaurant, all of them were sitting down at a table, enjoying the sushi. Suki, next to Tsuna, eyed some green stuff she hasn't seen before. She took a large amount and smeared it on a sushi roll.

"Hey, what's this green stuff?" she asked. Everyone looked on in horror at the scene. What was she doing?

"Matte, Suki-chan, that's-!" Tsuna tried to stop her, but she already ate the sushi piece whole, making everyone gasp (except Reborn…)

"You stupid woman!"

"Ahaha! That's daring Suki-chan!"

"Hahi! Suki-chan!"

"Suki-chan, that was wasabi!" Tsuna shouted, staring worriedly at the pinkette. Everyone waited in tense silence, waiting for what was going to happen, but…nothing did. Eh?

"Ano…are you o-okay, Suki-chan?" Tsuna asked, clearly confused. Did she even feel anything at _all_? Its **wasabi** for crying out loud! The hottest thing on the planet! (Maybe…) She looked at him and nodded with a smile on her face, but it faded away into a confused look when she stared at Tsuna. She slowly looked over at everyone else; they were all giving her perplexed looks (Except the kids…)

"What? Is there something on my face?" she assumed, touching her face. Tsuna sweatdroped and gently pulled her hand down from her face.

"Iye, Suki-chan, it's just that stuff you just ate was supposed to be really hot. I mean **really** hot. You ate a lot of it too, are you sure you don't feel anything?"

Suki licked her lips slightly and shook her head.

"It was a-little spicy, but not that bad, well, apparently for me, anyways. It was actually kind of good~." She grabbed another roll and smeared wasabi over it. She was just about to eat it when Gokudera yawned. Suki had a mischievous smirk and flicked the wasabi sushi into his opened mouth.

"Gahh!" Gokudera chocked on the roll, forcing him to swallow. Suki waited to see the effect this 'wasabi' had on others, and what better test subject than Gokudera? Her smirk widened (freaking Tsuna out a-little) as the bombers face started turning red, his eyes watered and clenched shut. He couldn't take it and rushed off towards the restroom. Suki fell backwards from laughing, holding her stomach, Yamamoto laughed along with her. Haru giggled lightly, and Tsuna had a bigger sweatdrop and looked towards the bathrooms, worried about the delinquent.

They finished their meals, paid, and were waiting outside the shop for Gokudera. Tsuna, Suki and Reborn were talking about something random. Suki was holding Leon in the palms of her hands, gazing at the little green chameleon.

"I still don't see how he can transform into just about anything. I mean, do you feed him some type of special food or something? Do you even feed him at all?" she asked, inspecting Leon more. However, before she could get a reply, the door to the shop slammed opened, a fuming bomber on the other side. Once his eyes landed on Suki, he gave her the deadliest glare he could muster, which was a lot. Suki gulped and Leon jumped out of her hands onto Reborn's hat.

'Usso! He abandoned me!' she mentally cried at the lizard. Sighing, she faced the silver teen with her hand on her hips. Might as well face this head on, she needed the workout anyways. Tsuna, feeling the tension, quickly got in-between the two, telling them to calm down.

After that little dilemma, Haru suggested something that made Suki love her more.

"Suki-chan, why don't we go shopping?" Suki went over and hugged the surprised Haru in a loving hug. She turned back to the group of boys with pleading eyes.

"Can we, can we, pwease~?" Suki and Haru both had puppy pouts, doubling the effect, making it work. Tsuna scratched the back of his head with a smile.

"I don't see why not…" Suki immediately hooked her arm in his, with Haru behind them, to their first store.

"Oi, stupid woman! Why are you dragging the Tenth with you!" Gokudera shouted, unfortunately, Tsuna had to agree.

"Because, we need a man's opinion~!" she announced. Tsuna fumbled, and blushed at what she said. She winked at him causing the blush to increase, and dragged him off into the store.

* * *

Millions of outfits later, the group was now heading home. Moronically, Suki and Haru were only carrying a few bags of clothing, and were infront of the boys talking girl stuff. But soon, Haru, Yamamoto and Gokudera had to separate, leaving only Tsuna, Suki, Reborn and I-pin and Lambo. Those two ran off ahead of them towards Tsuna's house, leaving the three behind.

"Mew~ Today was fun, wasn't it, Tsuna-kun?" she asked, bouncing next to him. The sun was setting, sending its last rays of warm sunshine throughout the world, bidding it farewell till tomorrow, and slowly reveling the stars.

"Un, it was Suki-chan," he watched as she stared at the sun, a smile never leaving her face, "Do you want to stay over for dinner again?" Suki released a sad sigh.

"Sorry Tsuna-kun, I have to clean my house tonight from this morning." she mentally cursed a certain stupid octopus, but smiled,

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." they agreed and laughed. Reborn suddenly kicked Tsuna in the head, making him fall flat on his face.

"T-Tsuna-kun, a-are you okay?" kneeling down to the brunette, she sent a questioning look at the toddler on why he kicked her boyfriend to the ground. He smirked and tipped his fedora down.

"_Boyfriend_? My, my, Suki-chan~" he teased, she flushed a bright red, furrowing her brows, and covered her head.

"D-don't read m-my mind, R-Reborn-kun!" she stuttered, trying to be angry, but failed miserably. He jumped on her head, looking down at his student.

"Tsuna, since you did no training today, were doubling it tomorrow." he ignored the whining and wailing and was currently jumping on his back repeatedly. Suki sighed and rolled her eyes as they neared an intersection and waited for the walk sign to show up.

"You guys knock it off, it not the time to-!" she was distracted when the sound of a ball hit the pavement. She turned towards the street to see a little boy heading for the ball, but what she also noticed was a truck, speeding right towards him, he didn't seem to notice, till the horn startled him. Terrified the boy stood in place. Suki dropped her bags, catching Tsuna's attention, and ran out towards the boy.

"Suki-chan!" Tsuna yelled, but having it go unheard. Suki stood infront of the boy, the truck coming closer. She stuck her hands infront of her, and waited for the collision.

All she heard was a crunch. Like a glass breaking crunch, and the air around her felt cold. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. There, infront of her, was this giant ice wall. It had a few cracks in it, probably from the truck.

'The kid!' she thought, and turned around, but, he was gone, 'Where did he-!' her thoughts were interrupted, when she started hearing cracks. She spun around to face the ice wall, watching the lines form out to the edges of the wall. She stepped back as it spread quicker, and shattered into pieces. She covered her face with her arms as a shield and slowly unfolded them to watch the ice glitter into the air and disappear. Suki turned her attention to the truck, and gaped at the scene.

The front of the truck was completely smushed, smoke rising slowly towards the sky. The windows were obliterated, and the driver was unconscious. One of the tires popped, making Suki jump and hurried over to the sidewalk. She went over the events in her head again, and couldn't believe it.

"What…the…hell…" was all she could say. What could she say in a situation like this? Giant ice walls don't pop out of nowhere. She was brought out of her stupor, when someone embraced her in a hug.

"Suki-chan, are you okay?" knowing who it was she put her arms around Tsuna's neck, taking in the safety of his embrace. To her displeasure, he let go and inspected every inch of her for any injuries, asking if she needed to see a doctor. Suki looked at him with half lidded eyes, and a smile, staring lovingly at his frantic form. He's this worried about her? Does he really care this much about her?

Suki smiled more as he inspected her hands, asking about any cuts or scrapes. Instead, she gently lifted her hands to cup his face, causing him to look at her. She rubbed her thumbs in small circles on his cheeks, staring into those worried filled orbs she loved so much. She brought his face down slightly and kissed him, lovingly, pouring every sweet emotion into it, showing her gratitude and slight apology for the unnecessary worry. Tsuna was startled at first and blushed, but gladly returned the gift. He'll ask questions later, for now, important matters first.

Begrudgedly, they both parted, the two now had to figure out what happened. They rested their foreheads together, eyes closed, just basking in each others presence, until someone interrupted them by taking a picture. With her eyes still closed, Suki addressed the mysterious person, though she had a good idea on who it was.

"Oh, Reborn-kun, you're ruining the moment." she opened one eye and turned her head slightly to see the toddler, smirking in all his glory with a camera in his hand.

"Yes, but I captured it."

Suki and Tsuna smiled at the infant, and walked over to pick up the forgotten bags of clothing. Suki looked over at the wrecked truck, watching the smoke rise up.

"What are we going to do about this?" she asked, pointing to the disfigured vehicle. As if to answer, the sounds of police sirens were coming towards them in the distance. The three looked at each other, and were gone by the time the police arrived.

* * *

"So, did you make that, thing, show up Tsuna-kun?" Suki asked. She decided to head to Tsuna's house afterall, with the police so nearby, it would be unwise to head home now, her house wasn't going anywhere. Also, to figure out how a freakin wall of ice saved her life.

The two were in Tsuna's room, sitting across each other at the table. Reborn was nowhere in sight, he said something about making a phone call.

"What thing, Suki-chan? That wall?" Suki nodded in agreement. Tsuna shook his head. Suki brought her hand up to her chin, thinking over the events during that time.

'What in the world could have done that? Was it that kid? He did disappear when I turned around, but…Ugh, im getting a headache…I need juice.' she thought and got up. Tsuna looked at her questioningly.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some juice, do you want some?" she asked, pointing her thumb towards the door. He nodded and stood up, following. The two walked down the stairs, well, Suki bounced, making her hair swing from side to side, nearly hitting Tsuna's face. He chuckled and gently grasped a long, pink lock of hair.

"Are you trying to hurt me with your hair?" he asked, while they entered the kitchen.

"Nah, I think it just likes you." she giggled and headed for the fridge. Nana was nowhere in sight, probably out shopping. Suki retrieved a carton of orange juice and set it on the table to get two glasses. Tsuna sat in a chair, watching her busy herself with the task. She poured the juice evenly into the cups and handed one to Tsuna.

"Ahh~ juice~" Suki said after taking a sip.

Earlier, while the two were upstairs, Reborn was in the living room, having a very important discussion with the ninth.

"…I didn't think there would be one this time." the gruff voice on the other end of the line said. Reborn remained silent, waiting to see if his offer would be approved or not.

"I approve of you decision Reborn, I think its best if you do." the ninth agreed. Reborn smirked and thanked the ninth, and hung up. He glanced up towards Tsuna's room, and couldn't wait for the_ fun_ to begin.

Now, Suki and Tsuna finished their beverages.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted, jumping onto the table.

"Hey Reborn-kun~" Suki replied, resting her chin on her hand. "What's up?" Reborn put his hands in his pockets, staring up at the young girl, and smiled casually. Suki cooed at the adorable look, blushing slightly. Tsuna was slightly suspicious, Reborn never smiled, only smirked, unless something really good happened, but the question was, what?

"Nothing, besides the fact that you will now be training under me." Suki blinked, and Tsuna nearly choked on his spit.

"Eh?"

"W-what! R-Reborn, what are you talking about?" Tsuna shouted, making the small hitman kick him in the head.

"I have my reasons, Dame-Tsuna." he replied, polishing his green gun. He turned his head to look at Suki, she was wide-eyed, and blinking at the infant, then erupted in a smile.

"Then please train me well, Reborn-sensei~!" she did a mock salute, oblivious to a shocked Tsuna. Reborn smirked and left the room, leaving the teens to their devices. Right now, he was preparing for tomorrows events.

Suki smiled and gathered her things, she still had a house to clean, and thanked the gods it was the weekend. Tsuna followed her to the front door, watching her change shoes. She looked up and asked,

"Can I still come over for dinner tomorrow, Tsuna-kun?"

"O-of course, Suki-chan." he blushed as he stuttered. Suki giggled and kissed him on the cheek, and exited the house. Tsuna put a hand on his reddening cheek, staring at the door and headed up stairs, thoughts of a certain pinkette filling his head.

* * *

Suki stepped out of the shower, steam tumbling out behind her. She lazily dried herself, still sore from the cleaning she did last night. Wrapping the towel around herself, she exited the bathroom and headed to her room. Though, she didn't expect to find a toddler on her bed when she entered.

"Uh…hey Reborn…um, how did you get in here?" she shivered as a cold breeze drifted into the room, and looked towards the opened window. Suki made a mental note to lock it more often.

"Your training starts this morning, so I suggest you dress in gym clothing." he advised, lying comfortably on her bed. It was lulling him to sleep.

Suki nodded and headed over to her closet, not caring if Reborn watched or not, he was only a child right? She was dressed in a hot pink tank-top with white shorts. She was standing infront of her full length mirror, tying up her hair in a high-ponytail, making it reach her midback. She yawned and reached for her phone to check the time. It was only 8 am, and the sun was shining over the world and into her face. Once she was ready, Reborn jumped on shoulder as she walked down the stairs.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked, tying on her running shoes.

"First we need to pick up Tsuna, I'll explain afterwards."

"Hai~" They both left the house.

Once they reached the Sawada residence, the two headed upstairs to see if Tsuna was ready. Suki poked her head in slightly through the door.

"Tsuna-kun? Are you ready? Tsuna-kun?" the room was a cozy dim shade as she made her way to the lump on the bed. She giggled at his sleeping face, taking in at how cute he looked, and mentally battled with herself if she should wake him up. A small scoff and a pinch to her cheek made up her mind, and gently shook the brunette.

"Tsuna-kun, wake up, its morning~"

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled and rolled over slightly. Suki had to restrain herself from cuddling him. Reborn sighed; he had to take matters into his own hands. Suki watched with interest as the toddler brought out some sort of huge bulky thing, with two metal pads connected to it with wires. He rubbed them together and told Suki to step back. Without warning, he put the two pads on Tsuna's lump form, which bolted awake the next second, with a startled scream. Suki had blue bars on her face as she realized how Reborn woke the young teen, and helped Tsuna's twitching form to his feet.

"R-Reborn! D-Don't wake me up l-like that!" Tsuna chided, though Reborn didn't hear or could care less.

"You have training this morning, and you're making Suki wait. Hurry up and get dressed." the hitman ordered and walked out of the room. Suki sighed and dusted off Tsuna's night shirt.

"Sorry about that Tsuna-kun, you okay?" Tsuna smiled waved off her worry.

"Im fine Suki-chan, why don't you wait downstairs while I change?" Suki nodded and headed out the door before giving Tsuna a peck on the cheek, causing the young boss to blush, still not used to all the affection.

Suki headed into the living room after greeting an overly bright Nana in the kitchen. She threw herself on the couch, making herself comfortable in its plushy cushions. Her eyes were half lidded from drowsiness, and lying on this awesome couch was helping her fall asleep again. She couldn't, however, when something landed on her stomach, making her let out an 'Omph.'

"I wouldn't fall asleep if I were you. I wouldn't want to be woken up in the same manor as Tsuna." Reborn advised, smirking. Suki smiled and rolled her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling when she heard a loud thump.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" she shouted so he could hear. All she got was a series of more thumps, and a yell of approval. She scoffed and turned her attention back to the infant on her stomach. He had his arms crossed, staring at the ceiling and released a small sigh. Suki was suddenly interested in the pacifier on his chest, which was a calm yellow color. She tilted her head to the side slightly; staring at the odd thing, she felt there was something special about this orb. Reborn watched her silently, a smile tugging at his lips, 'you'll know in due time Suki…' A loud thump brought Suki out of stupor, and looked towards the stairs. Tsuna was laying flat on his face at the bottom of the stairs, occasionally twitching.

"Now Tsuna," she said, getting off the couch with Reborn on her head, "You're supposed to walk down the stairs." she held out a hand for Tsuna to haul himself up with, and dusted of his orange shirt. She went over to put on her shoes while Tsuna told Nana they were leaving for a while.

"Hai, have fun~!" was all she replied, and the teens left the residence.

"So, now will you tell me what were doing?" Suki asked Reborn, Tsuna went stiff and slightly pale, and Reborn's hat cast a shadow over his eyes, causing the smirking toddler to look all the more dangerous.

"W-whatever it is, its going to be painful!" Tsuna wailed.

"Pfft, it can't be _that_ bad~…" A few hours later, the teens were on their backs in the park, trying to catch their breath, with small cuts and bruises forming on their bodies. Suki stared at Tsuna and couldn't believe they were still alive!

"Okay, maybe it _is_ that bad…" she groaned.

"At least it's over…" Tsuna wheezed.

The two instantly stiffened at the sound of a click. Slowly, the teens turned to find Reborn, staring down at the two with dark glee, causing the younglings to shiver. The two backed up as Reborn pointed a gun at them, and smirked.

"Who said class was over?" The teens took this as a cue to run for their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PEOPLES! DX Inspiration just suddenly vanished, and im thinking about starting a new story…Idk. I might post it up later this week, but…don't have high hopes…im already starting to rethink it…

Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

"Everyone quiet! First period is a free period because of a staff meeting." a random kid yelled.

"Yatta!" Suki yelled, she stretched her arms over her head; her happy mood seemed to sky rocket from that announcement. What better way to start the day by doing nothing!

"Ahahaha, Suki-chan seems excited." Yamamoto confirmed, rubbing the top of her head. Tsuna laughed, staring at the two.

"Free periods are great."

Suki playfully smacked Yamamoto's hand away, giggling. Gokudera let out a relieved sigh,

"I can finally relax, and that annoying cow isn't here either."

Suki stared at the bomber, burrowing her brows, "You know if you say that, it'll come true." she drawled, leaning back in her chair. Gokudera scowled at her.

"Like hell-!" he was cut off by the sounds of whispers at the class door. The four turned theirs heads towards the crowd.

"Is that a cow?"

"Isn't it a panda?"

"I think it is a cow." Suki, Tsuna, and Gokudera faced each other. Suki had an elaborated face while staring at the octopus.

"See, I told you~"

"Urasei, stupid woman!" the four of them headed into the middle of the commotion, and what-do-ya know, it's Lambo. For some reason he was putting his hands in-between his legs and bouncing around like he had to…uh oh.

"What the hell are you here for?" Gokudera shouted. Suki elbowed him in the side, clenching her ear.

"You yelled right in my ear, hot-head!" she seethed, her happy mood was quickly coming back to earth.

"I need to pee!" Suki looked back at the small cow as he danced around.

"Tsuna, it's your duty." some random kid said. Suki rolled her eyes, and continued to stare at the dancing cow. It was a-little funny.

"Tsuna!" Lambo yelled, "Pee, pee, pee, pee! It's gonna leak out!" Tsuna lifted him up, holding him at eye-level.

"What are you doing here then? Hurry up and go to he toilet." he scolded. Out of nowhere, I-pin jumped through the door, surprising the teens.

"I-pin?" Suki said, looking down at the Chinese girl. She stood there, with her fist against the palm of her other hand.

"It is dangerous." she said in her broken Japanese. Lambo looked down at her with a scowl for some reason, "So you followed me, Tail-head!" Lambo yelled, Suki looked at him in disapproval.

"No name-calling, Lambo." she chided, even though she did it herself, but she was older, she could do whatever she wanted. :P

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tsuna reminded the cow, who looked confused for a second, then suddenly shivered violently. And finally a relived look on his face. Oh geez…He peed himself while being held by Tsuna who had an I-cant-belelive-this-is-happening-to-me face. Once Lambo was, uh, finished, the class erupted in whispers.

"Oh man, he did it."

"Poor him."

"Tsuna's family kid just peed." Gokudera looked ready to strangle him, "Idiot-cow…" Yamamoto laughed and rubbed Lambo's head, "Ahahaha, you did it."

"Gotta, stay, calm…" Lambo recited to himself.

"You're not calm at all!" Tsuna exclaimed, making Lambo burst into tears, Tsuna and Suki sweatdroped.

"He's too stupid." Tsuna mumbled. Suki sighed and gathered Lambo from his hands and gestured for I-pin to jump in her arms as well. She placed the kids onto a nearby desk where the questioning could commence.

"Ne, you two, why are you here?" she asked the toddlers. Lambo started crying making Suki look at him, "I can't understand you if you're crying, honey." he then reached into his afro and pulled out a bento wrapped in light green fabric. Tsuna looked at it surprised.

"Is that my…"

"It's your lunch," Lambo whimpered, "I came to deliver it because you forgot." Suki and Tsuna looked at each other then at Lambo.

"Lambo, that was really nice of you. Good job~" Suki praised the mini cow, wiping away his tears with a tissue. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his forehead. Suki massaged his shoulders causing the brunette to relax in bliss.

"Ma, Tsuna-kun, don't be so stressed. He gave you your lunch, be happy~"

"Don't get so close to the Tenth, stupid woman!" Gokudera fumed. Suki wrapped her arms around his neck and stuck her tongue out at the bomber.

"I can get as close as I want! Your just jealous~" Tsuna blushed as the students in the classroom looked at them curiously. New whispers erupted in the classroom concerning a certain tuna and pinkette. Lambo erupted into sudden laughter, catching the teen's attention. He was holding the bento proudly in one hand, his other on his hip.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is very good!" he announced. Suki looked on with a smile and leaned her head againsts Tsuna's. He didn't complain, in fact, he enjoyed her being so comfortable around him, though he never had this much affection before. Suddenly, I-pin jumped and snatched the bento from the unsuspecting cow. Everyone looked at the girl, surprised she would do such a thing.

"I-pin!" Suki shouted.

"My bento!" Tsuna wailed, she bounced off the wall and out the class door. The four teens immediately followed her, wondering why she would steal Tsuna's lunch.

"Matte!"

"I-pin, stop!" The gang continued to try and catch I-pin, and with a new added member, Ryohei-sempai. She continued to dodge and run away, and got the idea to jump out the window.

"I-pin! Where's she going?" Suki asked, looking out the window. Tsuna and Ryohei joined in looking out the window too.

"She heading for the roof!" sempai yelled. The sixth of the, including Lambo, ran towards the roof, and found I-pin ontop of the school's water container.

"There she is!" Yamamoto shouted, Gokudera raised his fist in the air, "Give back the Tenth's lunch!"

"Hold on, hot-head. Look." Suki pointed out that I-pin had two similar boxes wrapped in light green cloths. So which one is Tsuna's?

"One of them is Tsuna's lunch that I brought over." Lambo announced. Suki and Tsuna looked at each other, and Suki asked,

"T-then what in the other one?" they both looked back at I-pin, clearly wanting an explanation.

"Job…Nitroglycerin." I-pin muttered, Suki paled at what she said. Holy crap…

"Isn't that the thing that'll explode even with a small force?" sempai asked, with a _smile._ Yamamoto laughed, "Ahahaha, and we don't know which one's which!" Suki facepalmed, boys are so weird…

"Don't be so indifferent!" Tsuna complained. Gokudera had a hand to his chin, thinking.

"If that much Nitro explodes, it'll destroy the school building." Suki stared blankly at the silver octopus, "We don't even know how much she packed, hot-head…" Gokudera spun at her, "Does it matter! It'll still destroy the school!" he snapped. Tsuna screamed and looked back up at I-pin.

"You have to know which ones which!"

"Gyahahahah! You're starting to get confused! You're so stupid, tail-head!" Lambo was rolling on the floor, pointing up at I-pin. Baka… Suki gasped and looked back up at I-pin, crap she was already sweating! Tsuna grabbed his head, staring wide-eyed at the girl.

"The count down of the Pinzu Time Bomb is starting!" and so it did. The nine circles appeared on I-pin's forehead, making Tsuna go into panic mode. Gokudera was tormenting Lambo for what he had done, and Suki was standing in-between the two athletes of the group.

"It'll be an extreme and huge explosion!"

"Seems pretty amazing, ne?"

Suki looked back and forth between the two, her mouth a-gape, "What is wrong with you two!" all she got was laughs and rubs to the head, messing her hair up.

"Moe!" she said, fixing her hair with a scowl.

"Ara, I-pin's gone!" Suki looked over at were I-pin was supposed to be, but instead she was latched onto Tsuna's leg. The time bomb was now down to three circles! Suki mentally wailed, 'Were sooo screwed!' Tsuna running around in panic didn't help either.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Tsuna shouted, "TASKETE!" Suki looked on helplessly, not knowing what to do. She then noticed, something, hovering in the air above the roof, but before she could recognize it, Tsuna suddenly fell back on the floor.

"Tsuna-kun!" she yelled, startled. His skin started to glow, and his face turned fierce with the dying will flame appearing on his forehead. Suki gasped as he stood up, his clothing ripped to shreds, only appearing in his boxers.

"Reeee…booorrrnnn!" he yelled. Another shot was sent to him, but this time, to his right shoulder, sending another wave of light were the bullet hit. He then grabbed I-pin by the head, wounding up.

"I'll throw with my… dying will!" and threw, like, _threw_, I-pin in the air, sending her away from the school. Suki stared wide-eyed, but shook her head with a smile, 'Surprises never stop, huh?' Suki ran over to Tsuna, still in his dying will mode, with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"As expected of the Tenth!"

"Haha, she sure did fly." Suki was about to compliment him when she noticed something falling from the sky. Pointing, she addressed the group.

"Uh, guys, I hope that's not what I think it is… If that's the one with the nitro in it…were screwed."

Tsuna went into action, and ran towards the roofs fence. He balanced himself on the ledge, and _jumped_ off to catch the falling object.

"JUMP WITH MY DYING WILL!" he then caught the falling box, "Catch with my dying will!" Suki sweatdroped, must he say everything with his dying will? Ma, it was cute~ Tsuna landed on the floor, several cracks appeared in the cement from the force, and the flame diminished. Suki ran towards the railing, standing on the ledge, and yelled down to Tsuna,

"Tsuna-kun!" the young boss looked up towards the roof.

"Great job Tenth!" Gokudera admired.

"Nice catch, Sawada!" Ryohei praised, Tsuna smiled, before noticing where his girlfriend was standing.

"Suki-chan, you'll fall if you stand on that!" Suki laughed at the, attempted, scolding, but got off none-the-less, and immediately ran towards the stairs.

"Are you guys coming or what?" she asked the boys, and ran off downstairs.

* * *

The group was sitting outside of the school, the mysterious bento in Tsuna's lap, who was fully clothed again. Suki sat next to him, Reborn in her arms, as Tsuna was untying the knot to the lunch box.

"But which one is it?" he undid the lid to box, revealing a very nice lunch.

"Ooh, that's a cute lunch." Yamamoto said. Lambo jumped in the air, "That's the lunch I brought over!" he declared, happy for his success. Tsuna looked down at the box, with a WTF face. Suki giggled and patted his back, pretty much grasping what he was thinking. She set Reborn in her lap, and grabbed the chopsticks, snapping them in two, and grabbed one of the box's contents.

"Sa, are you just going to sit there and stare at it, or…" she held the food near his mouth, "Do I have to feed you~?"

"EHHHHH?" Tsuna blushed bright red; the boys had lighter tints on their cheeks.

"D-Don't feed the Tenth, you stupid woman!" Gokudera stammered. Suki used Tsuna's opened mouth (due to shock) as a 'yes', and promptly feed him. Infront of everybody. Teehee~

Reborn smirked at his flushed student, and raised an eyebrow to Suki, "Who's the mean one now?"

All he got was a giggle in response.

Later that afternoon, Suki made her way home and checked her mail. She was surprised to see a fancy postcard waiting for her. Opening it, she read its contents,

"_Please come to the back of the school tomorrow for an important assignment._

_Reborn._"

Suki sweatdroped, 'Why couldn't he have told me in person…eh?' She blinked when there was more,

"_Turn over,_" she did that,

"_This card will now self destruct._"

"WHAT THE FUCK? AAAAHHHHH!" She threw the card in the air as a ball of light and a boom went off, nearly taking her life with it. Coughing, she waved the smoke away, and cautiously made her way to the door. Who knows what other things Reborn could've done to the house!

Thinking that all was fine, she relieved a sigh, and opened the door. She was greeted with two machine guns, unloading from the floor, and another postcard.

"_Have fun training~_"and dodged a shower of bullets. She mentally wondered how those things got in the house.

"This is not training!" she screeched, "THIS. IS. TORTURE!" and ran from her beloved, booby trapped, house.

* * *

The next morning, Suki warily stepped outside her house, having yesterdays events scar her. She quickly tapped the walkway to her house with her foot, to see if it might explode or something.

Seeing no threat, she took one step from the safety of her house, and made her way to the road. The snap of a twig, needless to say, scared the shit out of her, and ran off towards school, screaming. Remembering the, uh, postcard, she ran towards the back entrance of the school.

"Ooh, Suki-chan is here too!" Suki skidded to a stop infront of Yamamoto. She blinked rapidly, and noticed Gokudera and Ryohei were here too.

"Yamamoto, hot-head, sempai, what are you guys doing here?" she asked, scratching her head.

"Who are you calling hot-head, stupid woman!"

"Ahahaha, ma ma, Gokudera, calm down~"

"Don't tell me what to do, baseball-idiot!"

"You really should calm down, hot-head, here eat some toast~!" she said, throwing a piece of toast in his face. Gokudera stood still, letting the toast slid down his face, reveling his shadowed eyes.

"…woman…" Suki stood calmly, not really feeling the tension in the air, "Yes~?" but before Gokudera could explode, Tsuna appeared, looking devastated.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun~!" Suki greeted, narrowly avoiding a dynamite thrown by Gokudera.

"Hold still, stupid woman!"

"You're trying to hurt me, why would I hold still~?" she said, kicking a bomb away towards the sky. Yamamoto held back Gokudera, causing the raining dynamite to stop. Suki sighed and turned to Tsuna,

"Ma, why are we here, Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna pointed down at his tutor. Suki looked in the direction he was pointing and flinched. Reborn was sitting in a tire swing, next to Bianchi, wearing a_ panda suit_. Bianchi was fashioning a _squirrel _suit, holding an oversized acorn. The world was officially on crack.

"Did you enjoy your surprise, Suki?" panda Reborn said. Suki put her hands on her hips, "How did you get into my house? You could have killed me with those ya-know!" she cried out.

Reborn smiled, "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Suki threw her hands in the air and groaned. No girl needed this much stress in her life, even if it was a shit-load of fun. She rested her chin on Tsuna's shoulder as she stood behind him, and released a sigh. Tsuna was trying to find what the rope the tire swung on, was tied too. It seemed to reach the heavens…

"What the… Oi Reborn, weren't you going to introduce a babysitter for Lambo?" the brunette reminded, leaning back into Suki. Said girl tried to contain a squeal of joy. Reborn looked at him; as if that was the most retarded question he's ever heard. "They've already been introduced. As a boss, you'll choose one from your Family. Obviously." Reborn remarked, Suki sweatdroped, she nearly got killed for this? 'Ugh, I feel a headache coming on…' she thought. Out of nowhere, laughter filled the air.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-san, who magnificently completed his first errand, appears!" Lambo boasted. Everyone turned their head to face the cow, who was standing on a window-sill. There was an awkward silence during the façade, until Gokudera **had** to comment.

"Don't try to act cool. You're the one who leaked infront of everyone." Lambo immediately went on the defensive, "T-that's not true! I just peed a-little!" and suddenly went bi-polar on them, he stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lower left eyelid, "Don't try to fool me, stupid!"

"You bastard! It looks like you don't get it, unless it's pounded into you!"

"Oh, what's that?" he said, pointing to somewhere else. Gokudera was dumb enough to actually _look_, and Lambo took his chance to kick repediatly at Goku's head.

"Baka!" the cow yelled. Pissed, Gokudera kicked Lambo away, "Die, you bastard!" Lambo sat down on the window-sill from where he appeared, holding his hand to his eyes.

"Do you want me to beat you into a steakhouse!" Gokudera shouted.

"Gotta, be, calm…" Lambo recited, "I CAN'T" he wailed, and erupted into a wave of tears.

"There so passionate. What a great atmosphere." Ryohei acknowledged. What? Suki and Tsuna looked at him incredulously.

"How!" they both shouted. Suki then went up and slapped Gokudera upside the head.

"Ite! What are you doing, you stupid woman!"

"You're the stupid one! You made Lambo cry, you asshole!"

"The stupid cow started it!"

"And I'll finish it!" she tackled Gokudera into the ground, and a brawl cloud appeared around them, colorful words filling the air.

"You son-of-a-bitch!"

"Teme, you'll pay for that!"

It went on for several minutes, to the horror of Tsuna. He stood their, staring at the scene, gaping like a fish. Until the sound of a gunshot soured threw the air. The brawling teens immediately stopped in a comical position, Suki's hand was reeled back in a fist, and the other was pushing Gokudera down by the face. Gokudera was pushing up on her chin, lifting her head slightly, while the other was on her shoulder. They both stared at the young tutor, who gave them a dark look.

"Are you two done?" he asked, in a fierce tone. The panda suit didn't help in cuteness at the moment. The two sat up in syza style in an instant, facing the hitman.

"H-hai!" the two stuttered, not wanting to face the hitman's wrath.

"Good." the infant went back into his cheery tone. Suki had blue bars running down her face, 'T-talk about bi-polar…'

"Are you all ready?" Bianchi asked, ready to start. Gokudera stared and blinked at the squirrel woman, "Eh, A-aneki?" confused, he put his hand on his stomach, "My stomach doesn't hurt…"

"What does that mean?" Tsuna asked.

"If I don't see her face, Im fine!" he declared, happy that he won't get a sick stomach by seeing his sister. Suki grumbled under her breath, "Damn…" she wanted to see him suffer!

"Then, let's start the test." Reborn announced, catching the kids off-guard.

"What test, Reborn-kun?" After a few minutes of explanation, the kids finally understood…sort-of.

"A babysitter for Lambo?" the group announced (minus Tsuna) Suki sweatdroped, 'I almost got killed because of this?' she thought, and looked at Tsuna.

"I refuse to be a babysitter for him. I hate him." Gokudera denied, bluntly. Tsuna looked on with a sweatdrop, mentally agreeing that Gokudera was not the right choice for the job.

"It's alright. So what game is it today?" Yamamoto said, being his optimistic self. Suki laughed nervously; did she really have to do this?

"Yes." a voice answered for her. She blinked, confused, and looked up at the sky, "God?" she was hit by a rolled up piece of paper in the face. Rubbing her nose, she looks toward her attacker to see none other than her sensei, Reborn!

"Ite…nani?" Suki wailed, wiggling her nose a-bit. At least the pain is gone, who knew that paper could hurt you! Reborn sighed and jumped back on the tire swing, "By the way, whoever is the babysitter will become the Boss's right hand man."

"Hey!" Suki yelled.

"Or woman." Suki smiled in content, satisfied. Gokudera started, "R-right hand man?" Yamamoto seemed ecstatic about the idea too, "Ahahaha, that would be nice."

Ryohei was getting pumped, punching the air in excitement, "Left or right, it doesn't matter, I'll be passionate!"

Gokudera had on this really scary face (to Suki) as he declared, "I-I really love Lambo." Suki nearly died laughing, he looked like he was constipated!

"Pfft, it looks like you'd really _love_ to take a crap, hot-head." she continued laughing, earning a dark look from the said bomber, but went unnoticed. Tsuna sweatdroped at the girl, "S-Suki-chan…"

"The rules are simple," Reborn continued, "The one who makes Lambo smile first is the winner." as he said that, Lambo exploded into a new fit of tears, startling Suki.

"Gesus!"

"I'll start then." Gokudera said. "You have three minutes." Reborn announced. "Okay, start." Bianchi started a timer as Gokudera stepped up to plate.

Gokudera looked at the cow angrily for a moment, before putting out a hand infront of him. "Hey, sorry about before," so, he's trying to apologize…let's see how that goes. "Let's make up. Handshake?"

In response, Lambo took out a pink grenade and put in Gokudera's outstretched hand.

"What the hell!" he screeched, and threw the grenade into a pile of bushes behind them. It went **ka-boom**!

"You really piss me off!" he yelled and started stretching poor Lambo's head. Tsuna had to take away Lambo from his grasp as Suki and Yamamoto held the irritated bomber back.

"Hot-head calm down!"

"Calm down Gokudera!"

"You two idiots let me go!" he said, struggling against the two. Bianchi looked at the stopwatch, "Okay, times up. Hayato, you're disqualified."

Gokudera was surprised, totally forgotten about the test, "Oh crap…" Ryohei fisted his hand, "Yosh, im next." He went up next to a sobbing Lambo, who looked up at the new arrival. Ryohei toward over the infant, making him look intimidating and scary.

"Smile." he said, well…commanded. Lambo looked up, really confused.

"Sm-i-le," he elaborated, "Smile, dammit!" Lambo had a freaked out face. Hey, I'd be scared too…Ryohei's just **too** extreme for the kid. Ryohei's stare intensified, "Smile!"

"I'm scared!" Lambo wailed in tears. Wow, he's terrified of sempai.

"Smile! I said smile!" he continued. Suki couldn't take it, and laughed her ass off. It was so hilarious!

"H-he's using force!" Tsuna yelled, shocked. Suki ended up rolling on the floor, "I-I wish I h-had a c-camera, Ahahahahahahahah!" Tsuna watched, with mild amusement, as she laughed herself to death.

"Okay, three minutes. Disqualified." Bianchi stated.

"Next is Yamamoto." Reborn said. Suki got off the ground with Tsuna's help.

"Hehe, Yamamoto seems to be good with kids. He should win this." Suki wheezed, winded from all that laughing. Gokudera 'che'd in his little corner of despair…pooper…

"We'll see how he plans to get Lambo." Reborn said. Yamamoto kneeled down to Lambo's height, with a glove and baseball.

"Have you ever played catch?" he asked the toddler, who shook his head. "You catch the ball in this glove." he explained, tossing the ball from his hand, to the gloved one.

"Catch?" Lambo said, interested. Tsuna and Suki beamed.

"Of course, playing catch!" Tsuna affirmed, "Great idea Yamamoto!" Suki praised to the baseball nut. "And Lambo seems interested too." Tsuna finished. Lambo was testing out his gloved hand that Yamamoto handed to him.

"Okay, I'll start!" Yamamoto yelled. His face suddenly turned serious, making Suki start. Whoa…scary.

"Ano…wait a minute…" Suki muttered, but it was useless, Yamamoto was in the zone, wound up and everything, and sent the ball _flying_ towards its unsuspecting victim. It hit Lambo in the face (ouch) and the sheer force of it sent him into a wall! Suki screamed, actually concerned for the little monster. 'Curse my loving heart…' and ran towards him.

"Lambo, are you okay?" he turned to face her, only to fall on the floor. She turned mechanically to Yamamoto.

"When I get into the baseball mood, I just can't control myself."

Ryohei nodded, "That's what a sportsman is like." Suki looked at them with blue bars, "Wh-what the hell…"

"I never knew Yamamoto had such a scary side to him." Tsuna mumbled, shocked at the revelation. Lambo continued crying in the background.

"Then it's your turn, Suki." Reborn mentioned. Suki sighed and walked over to the window were Lambo came from.

"Were are you going, stupid woman!" Gokudera demanded. She looked back at the group, halfway inside the window already, "I have to get something first, I'll be right back." she said, and disappeared into the school.

"Oi! Che, the woman better not ditch or else…" Gokudera seethed, sticking his hands in his pockets. Meanwhile, Suki was now entering one of the classrooms, the music room to be precise, and headed towards the cupboards.

"Miori, miori—ah! Found it!" she opened the mini wood door and pulled out a long, black case. Holding it by the handle, she made her way back to the group, jumping through the window with ease. She landed with a small thud, but it was enough to catch Tsuna's attention.

"Ah! What's that, Suki-chan?" he asked, pointing to the case. She walked over to them and kneeled next to the case on the ground.

"It's my violin case." she stated, rather proudly, and unhooked the two locks.

"Ahh, you play violin Suki-chan?" Tsuna asked in surprise. Suki nodded and pulled out a pure white violin. The polished wood gleamed in the sunlight as she stroked its neck. She took out the bow, rotating the rod at the end to tighten the horse hair attached to it. She strode up to a wailing Lambo and sat syza style in front of him.

"Lambo…listen." she began playing a soft tune, gliding the bow along the strings in a melodious pattern. Lambo was reduced to sniffles as he listened to her melody, even the boys were staring at her in awe. Tsuna blushed while watching, his heart thumped loudly, making him wonder if anyone else could hear it.

Suki, closing her eyes, started to hum along with the music, fully engrossed in the sounds. The ending came to a slow, soft stop, and the sound of soft snoring came from her lap.

'What the…' she looked down and found Lambo, and he (somehow) fell asleep on her lap while she was playing. She sweatdroped.

"Eto," she started, pointing the bow at the mini cow, "does this count?" She inwardly shivered as she felt drool ooze on her leg. Tsuna turned to Reborn, "Well, she did stop him from crying…" Reborn jumped off the tire swing.

"D-does that mean she's the Tenth's right hand man?" Gokudera asked, freaking out.

"She did stop him from crying, but the rules were to make him smile." Reborn reminded. Suki sighed and watched the little imp in her lap sleep away. She put away her violin, careful not to wake Lambo and sat there, with a baby in her lap.

"HAHI, Suki-CHAN~~!"

Suki jumped slightly, and turned to the loud voice.

"H-Haru? Shhhh, please be quiet Haru-chan, Lambo's—wait, Haru what are you-? Haru, matte!" Haru didn't hear her, or totally ignored her, and jumped on her.

"Haru, what are you doing?" she asked, muffled under the perky girl, "Im saying hi, Suki-chan~!" When Haru jumped on her, she accidently squished Lambo underneath the two.

"MMMM!" Lambo…tried to say.

"L-Lambo!" Suki panicked and jumped up with Haru.

"Hahi! Lambo-chan, im sorry, I didn't-!"

Lambo cried and ran off to the side, pulling out the ten-year bazooka.

"Seems like he lost his sense with the pain." Reborn said, still in that cute panda suit. Meanwhile, Lambo dived into the weapon.

"Ah, Lambo-chan, wait!" Haru yelled, running over to him.

"Matte, Haru-!" Suki looked on as a puff of pink smoke engulfed her, disappearing from sight. Tsuna and Suki looked at each other in worry, and waited for the inevitable. The smoke cleared and there stood Haru…in the arms of adult Lambo.

"Hahi, hahi, hahi, AHHHHHH PERVERT!" Haru screamed. She got behind him and encircled his waist and flipped him behind her.

"What a beautiful bridge." Ryohei admired.

"Its me, Haru-san." TYL Lambo said, a hand nursing his head. Haru totally freaked, "Who are you? HE'S SO PERVY! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she yelled while running away. Suki facepalmed.

"Haru…can't take adult Lambo." Tsuna finalized.

"She doesn't even know it's Lambo, its more like she thinks he's some perv…" Suki rebutted.

"Haru's out then~!" a rather happy Gokudera said.

"Was she even a part of the test?" Suki whispered to Tsuna, who only shrugged.

"Romeo!" Bianchi shouted. Everyone turned to the furious woman, seeing her fume.

"Oh yeah, Bianchi thinks adult Lambo is her ex-boyfriend!" Tsuna pointed out. The squirrel mask fell to the floor and the top half of the suit disappeared.

"Poison Pizza! Magic Cutter!" she exclaimed, twirling a thin purple dough above her head. Gokudera fell down because he saw her face. Everything started getting cut in half because of a pizza. And it was just random chaos. Your typical day in Namimori~

"Romeo, I won't let you get away!" Lambo excused himself, and ran away… Suki and Tsuna were a-little disappointed.

"Adult Lambo is always so pathetic." Tsuna muttered.

"Ma, Tsuna-kun, I'd run away from Bianchi too. I mean, wouldn't you?" They both turned to a still fuming squirrel lady and nodded to each other.

"He forgot his horn." Yamamoto said, picking up the forgotten horn off the ground, "I'll throw it to him!"

Tsuna and Suki started, "NO, YAMAMOTO, WAIT! DX" it was too late though, the horn went flying to poor Lambo and hit him on the back of the head, causing him to fall face-first.

"Tol…er…ate…" he wept, but burst into tears…again. Suki sighed and leaned onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"It always ends like this…" he whispered to no one in particular. Suki smiled, "Repetition is always the source of a good joke~!"

"How can you find this funny?" he sweatdroped, but Suki just nuzzled into his neck, totally ignoring him. Reborn, out of nowhere, dropped down infront of the two on the tire swing.

"Reborn-kun." Suki greeted. Tsuna looked up at the sky, "Really, how is that attached to anything…?" he repeated. Suki kept staring at Reborn.

"Why are dressed as a panda anyways?"

"I guess Tsuna's the one to care for Lambo." the chibi said, ignoring Suki's question.

Tsuna scowled, "I bet that's what you wanted from the start!"

Suki then jumped up and exclaimed, "Tsuna-kun is now Lambo's mama!"

"N-NANI?"

* * *

"…Tadaima…" Tsuna mumbled, entering his house, Suki, Gokudera, and Yamamoto following behind.

"Good afternoon, mama~!"

"Please excuse me, tenth's mother."

"Hi!"

Tsuna shuffled into the living room, "Im so tired, that was a horrible day." Suki looked at him, one fine eyebrow raised.

"Really? I thought it was kinda fun~"

"Urusai, stupid woman! If the tenth says it's horrible, it's horrible!"

"Oh yeah? Tsuna-kun, tell hot-head to jump off a cliff!" Suki shouted, pointing a finger in the bombers face. Tsuna gently pulled her away from the bomber.

"Ma, Suki-chan."

Nana then stepped into the room from the kitchen, "Tsu-kun, you forgot your lunch today again. A kind person brought it back." she said, gesturing to a man sitting at the table.

"Oh, madam, that's to be expected from anyone," a **very** familiar voice said. Suki's eye twitched.

"Oh, no…"

"Doctor Shamal!" Tsuna pointed out, "T-that's…!" Suki followed his eyesight and saw the horror for herself.

"It was hanging from a tree in your yard." perv said, swinging the box from side to side.

"You idiot!" Suki shouted, "That's-!"

"THE NITRO!" everyone screamed, watching in stunned silence as the doctor kept shaking the box.

"It sounds kind of strange for a lunch, what's inside?"

Everyone freaked, screaming,

"STOOOOOOOOP!"

* * *

Woooo, again, sorry for the late update DX I'll try updating faster. Anyways Please REVIEW! I need praise to boost my confidence! Eat lots of toast! OM NOM NOM NOM! Ja Ne ~!


End file.
